GPS
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Ils sont plusieurs à se retrouver dans un univers alternatif. Pourquoi? Comment? Et surtout qui sont ceux qui sont présent avec eux ? Attention gros délire ! Vous êtes prévenues !
1. Chapter 1

_Kikoo les filles ! Et les gars si y'en a ! Bon alors voici le début d'un truc qui remonte à un petit bout de temps ! Je dis truc parce que c'est parti d'un gros délire avec Axel Gabriel ... et que finalement on a réussit à en faire quelque chose de plus de 66 000 mots et 26 chapitres. Alors c'est plein d'OC, de trucs un peu bizarre, d'humour un peu space parfois ... enfin voilà quoi !_

_N'hésitez__ pas à lire _Un soleil pour deux psychopathes_ de moi-même, qui est la fic dont est tiré Sun et surtout tout le projet _Heartlessly _d'Axel Gabriel, avec _Dans le cœurs des êtres vivants_, _Dans le cœurs des morts_, _Dans le cœur du Roi _et_ Dans le cœur des Elus.

_Enfin, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter... _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synopsis : <strong>__Ils sont plusieurs à se retrouver dans un univers alternatif. Pourquoi? Comment? Et surtout qui sont ceux qui sont présent avec eux ?_

_**Genre :** humour, yaoi, crossover_

_**Couples :** plein !_

_**Disclamer :** tout appartient à Tite Kubo sauf Sun qui m'appartient et Pedazo, Habama, Kuro et Rei qui sont à Axel Gabriel._

_**Rating + 18** evidement !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Réveil<strong>

Le silence le plus total régnait. Et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, un mal de tête commençant à lui vriller la cervelle. Il resta deux secondes figé, se demandant où il était. Puis il reconnu le plafond blanc. Il était à las Noches. Mais alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas un bruit ?

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière, il s'assit sur son lit. La couverture glissa, dévoilant son corps nu. Il se retourna à la recherche de son amant, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Sun cligna des yeux. Pas là ? Ce gros flemmard de chat, pas là ? Il décida de se lever et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pas de Grimmjow, mais des aspirines. Il en avala deux dans l'espoir de faire cesser son mal de crane. Puis il se doucha et s'habilla, avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire.

Sun ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs. Ni Espadas, ni arrancars, ni serviteurs. Personne. Le silence qui régnait devenait oppressant pour lui. Il arriva devant les grandes portes du réfectoire et les poussa pour se figer sur le seuil. Il n'y avait absolument personne !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Pedazo n'avait pas fait une nuit complète. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas la vie facile alors, mélanger tous les problèmes sentimentaux qui venaient foutre en l'air les soirées du Secunda et de son amant et les soirs où son amant pouvait enfin l'avoir pour lui seul et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire une nuit complète ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il en profita un peu plus pour somnoler sur le lit, soupirant de bien être alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le cousin de son amant, faute de le trouver ...<p>

Hein ? Son amant n'était plus là ? Haussant les sourcils, il se releva et fut étonné de voir la place à coté de lui vide. Ce n'était pas dans les habitude de son amant de l'abandonner depuis qu'il était de retour. Pedazo continuait de fixer l'espace vide du lit, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ... Grimmjow avait-il enfin décidé de lui laisser de petites vacances où il le courserait pas à travers les couloirs et tout le reste ?

Non, en réalité, quelque chose clochait ... Il essaya de se concentrer pour le retrouver dans l'enceinte du château et se sentit très mal à l'aise : il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans tout Las Noches ! Personne ! Il était tout seul. Frissonnant bien malgré lui, il sentit quelqu'un et se sentit rassuré : l'idée de se retrouver seul avait quelque chose de franchement désagréable, alors, sentir cette personne, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, c'était un véritable soulagement pour lui ! Le Secunda n'hésita pas une seule seconde à enfiler négligemment ses vêtements avant de se décider à rejoindre cette personne.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sur place, que l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi lui traversa l'esprit. Mais là encore, il n'en était pas sûr, et de toute façon, il le saurait bien assez vite. En fait, il le saurait tout de suite vu qu'il fut sur place et tomba sur une jeune Arrancar. Elle portait bien leurs uniformes immaculés, un peu semblable à celui d'Hallibel, à la différence que son visage était dévoilé.

-Tient, salut toi ! Lâcha-t-il avec un large sourire. Je savais pas qu'Aizen avait prévus de créer de nouveaux Arrancars. Il a décidé ça quand ?

* * *

><p>Sun avait eu une impression bizarre. Il se concentra un instant cherchant les reiatsu qu'il connaissait le mieux : Grimmjow, Tousen, Aizen. Mais personne. Enfin si. Un reiatsu se fit sentir. Sun fronça les sourcils, il ne le connaissait pas. Mais c'était un arrancar et très puissant en plus. Et il venait dans sa direction.<p>

-Tient, salut toi ! Lâcha une voix derrière lui. Je savais pas qu'Aizen avait prévus de créer de nouveau arrancars. Il a décidé ça quand ?

Sun se figea. C'était quoi ça? Un homme de la même taille que Grimmjow, mais nettement plus efféminé et ses longs cheveux rouges sang parsemés de plumes noires n'arrangeaient pas le tout. Son trou d'Hollow visible au centre du torse et son masque ressemblait étrangement à un diadème porté sur le front.

-Je ne suis pas un arrancar, fit Sun lentement. Je suis un vizard et la fraccion de Tousen-sama, rajouta-t-il sous le regard ahuri de l'inconnu. Allez je te laisse ...

-Hé, attend voir deux secondes ! S'écria Pedazo. Tu te fous de moi ? La fraccion de Tousen ? Mais ... C'est pas possible ...

Tousen était mort et il y avait plus de sept ans de cela ! Et dans ses bras en plus, c'était cela le plus terrifiant, et cette nana disait être à la fois une vizard et en plus sa fraccion ? C'était impossible ! Il leur avait dit tous ses secrets ! Et pas une fois, il avait parlé d'un second fraccion caché !

Le crainte envahit alors Pedazo qui avait l'impression de devenir fou ... Il était dans un mauvais rêve ! Déjà qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce palais, sauf cette fille ... Où était Orihime ? Et les enfants ? Ils étaient où ? Jetant des regards autour de lui, il crut que c'était fini, qu'il était fou !

-Où est Dame Schiffer ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement. Où sont-ils tous ? Les enfants ... Et ... Où est Grimmjow ?

Sun stoppa tous mouvements. Dame Schiffer? Les enfants ? Mais que racontait-il? Et pourquoi s'inquiétait-il visiblement pour Grimmjow? Sun n'aima pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Au lieu de partir fouiller dans le palais comme il avait voulu le faire, il se retourna vers l'arrancar.

-Qui es-tu, arrancar? Et que veux-tu dire par Dame Schiffer? Et les enfants? Et en quoi te soucis-tu de Grimmjow?

Sun avait posé cette dernière question avec une pointe de défis qui n'échappa pas à Pedazo.

-Je suis Pedazo de Lagrima, Secunda Espada ... et amant de Grimmjow!

L'amant de Grimmjow? Mais il racontait n'importe quoi celui-là! Et Secunda Espada! Et puis quoi encore!

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, cracha Sun.

-Et toi qui es-tu?

-Hasekawa Sun, Vizard, Fraccion de Tousen-sama ... et amant de Grimmjow!

Amant? Mais c'était clairement un fille ! Elle aurait dut dire qu'elle était sa maîtresse pas son amant! Pedazo se sentit perdu tout d'un coup.

Il regarda un peu la jeune fille ... et c'est vrai elle n'avait ni trou d'hollow visible, ni masque brisé. Donc elle disait vrai quand elle se disait vizard. Mais pour le reste Pedazo avait des doutes. De gros doutes.

Sun observait son interlocuteur. Il était visiblement troublé. Et lui aussi. Il se maudit d'avoir dit qu'il était l'amant de Grimmjow. Personne ne devait savoir ... Si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Tousen, il était sûr de passer un sale quart d'heure. Idiot de Grimmjow! La prochaine fois que Sun lui mettrai la main dessus il allait passer un sale quart d'heure!

-Comment peux-tu être la fraccion de Tousen ? Demanda le Secunda en croissant les bras sur son torse. Il est mort il y a sept ans ! Et ... J'suis dans un mauvais rêve ? Rassure moi ! J'suis dans un putain de mauvais rêve ?

-Mort? ... ne raconte pas d'conneries! Tousen-sama ne peut pas être mort! Et toi comment peux-tu être Secunda? C'est Barragan le Secunda! Sun s'arrêta essoufflé puis se ressaisit. Par contre j'espère comme toi que c'est un mauvais rêve ... et si c'est un coup de Szayel... Octavo ou pas j'l'éclate et pas comme il souhaite...

Pedazo ne chercha pas plus que ça à savoir ce que Sun allait faire à ... Szayel. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était qu'apparemment aucun d'eux deux n'étaient dans son monde ...

- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris ... Souffla le Pedazo en se frottant l'arrête du nez. C'est une mauvaise blague ... Szayel est mort, il a été tué par Mayuri Kurotsuchi il y a plus de sept ans et demi ... Nnoitra Jiruga aussi est mort ainsi que Somarie et Aaroniero ... Quand à Barragan, si j'ai bien suivis, il a été tué par ... Ho et puis merde ! C'est trop long à expliquer !

Il était entrain de perdre patience et tenta de reprendre son calme. La situation lui semblait à lui aussi plus claire : ce n'était pas son monde et cette personne était ...

-Tu es ... L'amant de Grimmjow ? ... Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un ... Garçon ... Tu voulais dire que c'est lui ton amant, non ? ...

Sun fronça les sourcils. Bon ok, ils étaient d'accord sur un point : ils n'étaient pas dans leurs mondes respectifs ... mais dans un univers alternatif. Ils n'avaient donc pas la même représentation du monde du Hueco Mundo. Mais devait-il lui dire? Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de cacher ce qu'il était. Mais Sun n'avait aucune envie d'être regardé comme ... une bête curieuse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida de se lancer.

-Non t'as bien entendu ... je suis bien son amant ... et si je ressemble à une fille c'est ... c'est parce que ma transformation par l'Hōgyoku a fait ressortir ma partie féminine.

-Partie féminine?

-J'suis hermaphrodite!

Pedazo haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris bien malgré lui, il avait entendu parler du cas d'hermaphrodisme et connaissait un peu leurs particularités. Il savait aussi que la plupart des gens différents n'aimait pas qu'on les regarde comme des êtres différents, alors le Secunda se promit de faire un effort pour éviter de le ... Heu ... De La ? ... Mettre mal à l'aise.

-Ha ouais, cool ! Sourit le Secunda avec un sourire. Hé, attend, j'ai une question : est c'que tu peux tomber enceinte de toi-même ?

C'était une question qui lui avait toujours traverser l'esprit : est-ce que les hermaphrodites pouvaient s'auto féconder ? ... Il regretta d'avoir poser cette question la seconde d'après !

-C'est que, j'me pose la question ... Hé hé ...

Sun ne savait comment réagir devant cette question pour le moins ... surprenante. Mais bon si déjà il faisait un effort , alors pourquoi pas lui.

-Tu peux parler de moi au féminin si tu veux .. .et non je peux pas m'auto féconder mais je peux tomber enceinte ... enfin en théorie, parce que je n'ai jamais ...

Sun se tue les joues en feu . Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore dire? Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour faire place à ... Nnoitra. L'échalas stoppa net en voyant Sun puis couru jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

-P'tain, Sun t'es là ? T'es bien là?

-Nnoitra, lâche moi, gronda Sun

-Oui oui, fit l'ébène gêné par cette démonstration affective non voulue. P'tain y'a personne ici! J'ai cherché partout!

-On s'en était rendu compte ... fit moqueur Pedazo.

-T'es qui toi? fit Nnoitra menaçant en se retournant vers Pedazo.

- Un fou furieux venus d'un autre monde, j'ai bien l'impression ! Déclara le Secunda en se frottant le front. Bordel de merde, donc ... Je suis dans un cauchemar ...

Tient, s'il était dans un rêve, il pouvait peut-être se réveiller ? Enfin, c'était bien connu : dans un rêve, on n'a pas mal ! Alors il se pinça, mais grimaça ... Il n'était pas dans un rêve ! Mais il était où exactement ? Se tournant vers ses deux ... Heu ... Alliés naturels, il les regarda l'air totalement paniqué.

-Si toi, t'es en vie, alors j'suis pas dans mon monde ! Lâcha l'Arrancar en pointant son doigts vers Nnoitra. Faut que vous m'aidiez ! Je dois ... Repartir chez moi ! Enfin, j'sais que j'suis pas indispensable aux armées, mais Dame Schiffer va se faire un sang d'encre pour moi !

-En vie ? Répéta Nnoitra de plus en plus suspicieux. Tu racontes quoi comme ânerie ?

-On se calme Nnoitra, fit Sun en posant sa mains sur son bras. On n'est pas plus dans notre monde que dans le tien ... y'a personne ici a part nous trois pour l'instant ...

-Et c'est qui ça Dame Schiffer? fit le Quinta. D'où il s'est trouvé une meuf l'autre coincé du cul?

Pedazo fixa le Quinta Espada ... Enfin ... heu ... L'ex dans son monde ... Mais qu'importe ! Il se souvenait parfaitement des rapports qu'il avait eu avec celui-ci et se souvenait parfaitement que Nnoitra avait essayé de le tuer ... Alors, une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit ...

-Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Trouver une femme ? Ulquiorra Schiffer est une femme dans mon monde !

-Sérieux ? S'écria une voix derrière lui. J'savais pas !

Se tournant, le Secunda eut le plaisir de retrouver Habama ! Le fraccion du Noventa Espada de sa réalité ... Il ne put cacher sa joie et se précipita sur l'Arrancar, entourant son bras autour de son cou pour frotter ses cheveux avec force.

-Espèce de sale type, j'voulais lui faire une blague ! Soupira le Secunda. Tu me gâches mon plaisir là !

-Mais je savais pas ! Soupira le pauvre martyre. Arrête ! C'est pas marrant ! T'a pas vus Izuru d'amour ? Il était plus dans le lit quand j'me suis levé ce matin ! D'ailleurs, ils sont où tout le monde ? Et c'est qui eux ?

Pedazo relâcha son souffre douleur du moment en montrant de la main l'hermaphrodite.

-Hasekawa Sun, fraccion de Sire Tousen et ... Le Secunda montra l'ébène, mais hésita un peu, se demandant si le cerveau d'Habama pourrait supporter cette information. Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada ... Et vous, je vous présente Habama, Fraccion du Noventa Espada de chez nous, Taisuru ...

En reportant son attention sur le roux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dut raconter une ânerie, celui-ci avait les yeux écarquiller et fixer tout à tour les deux êtres.

-Mais alors ... On est mort ?

-Habama, s'il te plait, essaye de ne pas réfléchir, tu sais bien que c'est pas ton fort ! Allez, assis et pas bouger !

Le fraccion de Taisuru obéit à son supérieur, croissant les bras sur son torse en souriant bêtement, comme à son habitude ... Quoi qu'en fait, en y faisant plus attention, c'était pas un sourire si bête que ça : il cachait toujours son intelligence derrière des airs stupides !

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous dire ce qui ce passe dans notre monde ? Demanda Pedazo en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas si tout cela est très prudent ...

-Je suis du même avis que toi, fit Sun. Moins en en serra mieux ça vaudra.

-Mais … pourquoi ? questionna Nnoitra.

-Je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'on en sache trop pour pas … perturber nos mondes respectifs une fois qu'on serra de retour, expliqua Sun.

-Madame j'étale ma science a encore frappé ! P'tain ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sun foudroya de regard le Quinta puis fit un signe de tête négatif à l'encontre de Pedazo qui semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il s'approcha du Secunda et le tira un peu à l'écart des deux autres qui ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi.

-Mais lâche moi ! fit Pedazo.

-Il ne sait pas, répondit Sun tout bas.

-Pas quoi ?

-Que chuis hermaphrodite. Pour tous, je suis une femme.

-Et Grimmjow ? Il doit bien savoir vu qu'il te …

-Seuls Grimmjow, Aizen-sama et Hallibel-sama sont au courant de ma … particularité.

-Hallibel ? Répéta le Secunda avec un petit sourire plein de sous entendus, qu'il perdit bien vite. Mince alors, t'aurais peut être dut pas me le dire ... Enfin, j'ai tendance à hurler les secrets de tout le monde en face de l'ennemi ... Donc, si jamais tu me vois avec un sourire conspirateur, te poses pas de question et assommes moi !

-Pedazo, j'ai faim ! Fit remarquer derrière eux Habama. On a le droit de se servir quelque chose à manger ?

-Fait ce que tu veux ...

Bon, alors, récapitulons : ils étaient bloqués dans un monde sans vie où ils n'étaient que quatre ... Un fou du combat, un fou de sexe, un fou tout court et un hermaphrodite ... Ha, pourquoi y avait pas le fou du SM avec ses cheveux roses ? Ils auraient peut être eu un début de réponse à ce qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre, non ?

-Bon, alors, on est sûrement dans un monde alternatif ... Souffla désespéré Pedazo. Comment comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé ? Autant je suis doué en stratégie mais là … les explications scientifiques de phénomènes paranormaux, c'est pas mon rayon !

-Moi, j'ai un hypothèse ! Assura le Fraccion de Taisuru qui était entrain de manger comme un goinfre.

-Ne l'écoutez même pas ! Il en vaux pas la peine ! Donc, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse un tour du palais pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne ...

-Dans ce cas, fit Sun, suivez moi.

Et Sun partit en direction de la sortie sans attendre vraiment de savoir s'il le suivaient ou pas. Il savait par où commencer ses investigations : les salles de vidéos surveillance étaient son « royaume ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Pas de notre monde ?**

-Alors ! fit énervé le Quinta.

-Nnoitra, tu la fermes et tu me laisse faire. Fit tout aussi énervé Sun.

Il regardait les écrans de contrôle depuis un bon quart d'heure sous les regards attentifs des trois autres. Il sentait le regard énervé de Nnoitra, mais ça il en avait l'habitude, le regard suspicieux de Pedazo, qui devait ce demander s'il n'était pas suicidaire de parler comme ça au Quinta qui n'était pas spécialement connu pour … comment dire … être « aimable » avec les femmes, et le regard … envieux ? … de Habama. Sun se demandait vaguement ce qu'il devait faire face au petit roux. Celui-ci lui lançant des regards et des sourires … pour le moins équivoques. D'ailleurs, il eut raison quand il sentit le fraccion se rapprocher de lui pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds et poser sa tête contre sa jambe. Il lui faisait quoi là ?

-Ça y est ! s'exclama Sun. Y'a quelqu'un qui vient d'apparaître.

-Qui ? demandèrent trois voix

-Ichimaru-sama.

-Oui mais de quel monde ? demanda Pedazo.

-On va aller lui demander, fit Sun en sortant de la salle de contrôle en courant.

Il utilisa le sonido pour se déplacer, tant pis si les autres ne suivaient pas. Il voulait savoir si c'était son Ichimaru ou pas. Une peur sans nom commençait à lui nouer les entrailles, mais Sun ne voulait pas la laisser l'envahir. Il ne devait pas. Il s'en sortirait et retrouverait Grimmjow. Oui ! Il le retrouverait et alors … alors il se laisserait aller dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Gin avait ouvert les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses yeux qu'il gardait toujours clos, sauf sous l'effet du plaisir et des orgasmes que lui procuraient son amant. Amant et seigneur. D'ailleurs, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, alors qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit de Sosuke. Et jamais son amant n'aurait prit la peine de le déplacer. Le Seigneur de Las Noches l'aurait réveillé et viré de sa chambre. Alors oui, il pouvait être surpris. Il le fut encore plus quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Personne ne venait jamais frapper à sa porte.<p>

-Entrez, fit-il après avoir vérifié qu'il ne laissait apparaître aucune peau.

-Ichimaru-sama ? fit hésitante une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de la fraccion de Tousen. C'est bien vous ?

-Qui veux-tu que se soit, Sun ? fit interloqué l'argenté.

-Kami-sama ! lâcha la jeune fille. C'est bien vous !

Gin ne comprendrait décidément jamais les femmes et encore moins celle-là !

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Sun ?

A ce moment entra dans la chambre, le Quinta qui se figea et interrogea Sun du regard. Il s'était tourné vers lui et hocha positivement la tête. Il se rapprocha alors et sourit de toute ses dents au superviseur.

-Et un d'plus dans c'cauchemar !

Gin se releva et décida de quitter son lit. A cet instant, il s'en fichait d'afficher sa nudité. Il voulait comprendre à quoi ils jouaient, surtout quand il vit entrer dans sa chambre deux arrancars qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'enroula précipitamment dans son drap, et pointa du doigt les deux intrus.

-Passe encore que toi tu rentres ici, fit-il en désignant Sun. Et toi, on en reparlera, fit-il en se tournant vers Nnoitra qui grimaça. Mais vous deux vous vous croyez où ! Et puis d'abord vous êtes qui ?

-Ouais, c'est bien ton Ichimaru ! assura Pedazo en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête. Il est moins pudique chez nous !

-Ha bon ? soupira Habama, intéressé.

-Laisse, je te raconterais quand on sera de nouveau chez ... "Nous" ... Putain, si c'est un coup de votre Szayel, j'vous jure que je le tue !

Il s'avança vers Ichimaru et lui tendit la main.

-Pedazo De Lagrima, Secunda Espada d'un monde alternatif ! se présenta-t-il poliment. Heureux de vous rencontrer, Ichimaru du monde de Sun !

-Secunda Espada ? lâcha suspicieux l'argenté.

Evidement, qui pourrait le croire dans ses conditions, il décida de relever ses cheveux pour montrer le "2" qui était inscrit sur sa nuque, il reporta toute son attention vers Habama et fronça les sourcils ... Ce regard ... Il le connaissait parfaitement vu que pendant un temps, c'était ainsi qu'il regardait Uryû ... Non, il allait pas recommencer? Hé bien si, et sa nouvelle cible n'était autre que ... Sun ? ...

-Et je vous présente Habama, fraccion du Noventa de notre monde ... lâcha-t-il avec un sourire crispé. Heu ... Habama, tu veux pas saluer Ichimaru ?

-Je le salue comment ? demanda avec un sourire de conspirateur le roux. Comme je saluais Uryû ?

Pedazo n'hésita pas une seconde à se précipiter sur son allié, l'attrapant par l'oreille pour le tirer hors de la chambre, le jetant dehors avant de claquer la porte et de se tourner vers les trois autres.

-Pitié, tant qu'on est là, fermez les portes à triples verrous ! supplia-t-il. J'aimerais pas que vous lui donniez la moindre occasion de vous faire quelque chose et ... Sun, fais gaffe à toi ! Surveille toujours tes arrières!

-Pardon, mais j'ai du mal à suivre, avoua franchement Ichimaru.

-Ce gars est un obsédé du sexe ! Que vous soyez fille ou garçon, il vous sautera dessus pour peu que vous soyez intéressant ... Faudrait peut être que je le fasse castrer ? ...

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous retournés à la salle de surveillance et Habama, comprenant que Pedazo ne le laisserait pas faire à sa guise, était allé bouder dans un coin de la pièce, fulminant sous le regard des autres, sauf du Secunda qui se concentrait plutôt sur les écrans ... Et qui s'interrogeait sur les rapports existants dans ce monde. Ce n'était clairement pas la même chose que chez eux : Sun existait ici et lui ne semblait pas avoir sa place ici. Qu'y avait-il d'autres comme changement ?<p>

Il observa quelques secondes l'argenté ... Dans son propre monde, il avait été son confident et là, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le même homme. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se poser de questions sur ce monde, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce monde, sur son évolution ... Orihime ne semblait pas être resté avec Aizen, pourquoi ? Si elle était amoureuse d'Ulquiorra, elle aurait dut revenir, à moins qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte de l'amour qu'elle lui portait ? Et le Gin de ce monde ... Et même le Aizen ... Avaient-ils décidés de s'occuper du cas de Byakuya ? Et voilà, cette question était sur le point de sortir de sa bouche, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas les ouvrir !

-Je me demande quand même comment à évolué le plan sur votre monde, avoua franchement Pedazo. Cela m'intrigue tellement, j'ai du mal à me concentrer! Je trouve ça fascinant de pouvoir découvrir ce qui c'est passé sur un autre monde que celui où j'ai vécus ... Je suis sûr que ça vous intéresserait de savoir où on en est de notre coté, non ?

-Oui, moi, j'ai tué combien d'adversaires ? demanda Nnoitra très intéressé.

-...

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de s'intéresser à ce monde ...

-Je sais juste que t'as faillit me tuer dans mon monde ... Mais bon ...

-Il y a quelqu'un là, annonça Sun qui sortait Pedazo d'une drôle de situation, non ?

Le Secunda reporta toute son attention sur l'écran et fut heureux de découvrir Byakuya, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sun avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

-Restez ici, pas besoin d'y aller tous ensemble ! annonça-t-il.

-C'est qui ? demanda bruyamment Habama en se relevant.

Mais Pedazo ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, utilisant le sonido pour arriver le plus rapidement possible, se demandant si ce noble là était son ami, ou bien s'il ne le connaissait même pas et lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il cessa d'utiliser le sonido, conscient qu'il risquait de l'emporter dans son élan, surtout s'il s'agissait de son ami !

-Ha, Pedazo ! Souffla le noble qui semblait mécontent. Où est tout le monde ? Ils ont décidés de jouer à un cache cache tous ensemble ?

Sans attendre, le Secunda se jeta au cou du noble.

-Sire Kuchiki, je suis content ! Tellement content ! Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net ! Il faut qu'on aille à la salle de surveillance !

-Pedazo, si vous vous moquez encore de moi, je vous jure que je vous le ferez regretter !

-Vous avez Kuchiki Taïcho de votre coté ? S'étonna Sun qui venait d'arriver.

-Ha, heu, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le ramener à la salle de surveillance ...

-Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Sun.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici, Pedazo ? Et qui êtes vous ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait l'amener et faire les présentations ? A moins qu'il ne connaisse ni Ichimaru-sama, ni Nnoitra, ni Habama.

-Gin est là ?

-Bah oui, fit Sun en haussant les épaules. J'm'appelle Hasekawa Sun et autant vous prévenir … on est dans un monde alternatif …

-Monde alternatif ? fit suspicieux le noble.

-Oui, reprit Pedazo. Sun, Ichimaru et Nnoitra ne sont pas de notre monde …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Chats et Souris**

-Pas de notre monde, comment ça ?

-Heu, si j'ai bien compris, ici, vous n'avez pas été emprisonné et donc ... Bah, vous savez quoi ... Désolé, j'peux pas en dire plus ! A moins que vous vouliez que cela tombe entre les oreilles de certaines personnes ?

Pedazo montra le ciel du dôme, système de surveillance et il dut comprendre vu qu'il rougit légèrement avant de reprendre contenance. Il semblait comprendre la situation et préféra se taire, remettant à plus tard les éventuelles questions. Sun leurs fit signe de les suivre et ils s'exécutèrent, retournant tous ensemble à la salle de surveillance et arrivés sur place, il se demanda s'il était prudent de parler de la situation de Byakuya ...

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Kuchiki Byakuya est avec nous dans votre monde ? sourit très intéressé l'argenté.

Pedazo jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de fortune, Habama, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dévoilé certaines choses...

-Quoi ? soupira le roux.

-Tu as dis quoi pendant qu'on était pas là ? demanda suspicieux le Secunda.

-Bah, juste que je trouvais Sun à croquer !

-Bon, à partir de maintenant, on ne dévoile plus rien ! Si on ne veut pas influencer nos mondes respectifs. Dévoiler une petite information peut devenir extrêmement contraignant ... Enfin, j'vous présente quand même Kuchiki Byakuya ... Byakuya, j'te présente pas les autres, y a que Nnoitra Jiruga que tu connais pas ...

-Ce monde n'est vraiment pas le notre alors ? Demanda l'ébène, surpris.

-Putain, moi, j'espère que le prochain qui apparaît, c'est le débile qui nous a tous mis dans cette situation de merde ! Que j'lui éclate la gueule !

Sun reporta son attention sur le noble. Il l'avait croisé quand il était un shinigami, quand il allait rendre visite à Sona. Son cœur se pinça en repensant à la petite blonde … qui l'avait trahie. Mais il rejeta au loin ses souvenirs douloureux pour se concentrer sur le présent.

Il observa tour à tour ses compagnons d'infortune. Nnoitra s'était rapproché d'Ichimaru et ils discutaient à voix basse, sûrement de l'intrusion du Quinta dans les appartements de l'argenté. Pedazo faisait de même avec Kuchiki.

Sun voyait bien les regards que lançait le noble vers Ichimaru. Et ceux-ci étaient … douloureux ...et … amoureux? Il en était sûr. Bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, Sun était sûr de lui. Le noble en pinçait pour l'argenté. La réciproque était peut-être vraie dans leur monde, mais pas ici. Il devait mettre en garde le brun. Ichimaru n'était pas quelqu'un à approcher comme ça. Il devait garder ça à l'esprit, pour ne pas tomber dans se filets et ne pas souffrir ici, et plus tard, quand il serait de retour chez lui. Le Gin, qu'il avait en face de lui à l'instant, était bien capable de tuer l'amour du noble pour son Gin.

Habama semblait bouder dans son coin. Quoique! Lorsque Sun le regarda, le petit roux lui sourit et Sun ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire vu que maintenant, le roux venait vers lui. Et Sun repensa à ce que leur avait dit Pedazo sur le fraccion du Noventa. L'hermaphrodite se maudit.

-Je vois pas pourquoi Pedazo est méchant comme ça avec moi. Je dis que la vérité … C'est vrai que t'es à croquer! Fit le roux dans un grand sourire.

-Merci c'est gentil, Habama, répondit Sun, ne sachant pas vraiment quel comportement adopter.

-C'est vrai?

Et là c'est le drame! Habama se jeta sur Sun pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sun fut emporté par son élan et atterrit durement sur le sol. Mine de rien c'est qu'il avait de la force! Le fraccion de Taisuru en profita pour se 'caler' dans les bras de Sun et lui faire un câlin.

-Habama! Cria Pedazo.

Le Secunda attrapa aussitôt le petit arrancar par le col et le souleva facilement, tandis que Byakuya aidait Sun à se relever.

-Ça va, Sun? Demanda Pedazo.

-Ça peut aller … Kami-sama! Mais ils bouffent quoi chez vous pour être comme ça?

-Non, en fait, la vraie question serait : combien de fois par jour ils font l'amour! Rigola le Secunda.

Avant de regretter ses paroles car le noble lui jeta un regard froid et réprobateur. Le cramoisi toussota et tira Habama avec lui, se demandant s'il ne devait pas plutôt l'attacher pour éviter tout conflit jusqu'à leurs départs. D'ailleurs, il fallait aussi qu'il apprenne à Byakuya à ne plus regarder son amant de ce monde : Gin n'était pas avec lui dans l'univers de Sun, c'était clair sinon, il lui aurait sauté au cou. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il évite ce genre de coup d'œil lorsqu'il aurait en face de lui ...

-J'suppose qu'on aura peut être un problème de logement si tous les Espadas de nos deux mondes se présentent alors ... Commença Pedazo.

-J'peux dormir avec Sun ? Demanda Habama avec un regard de chien battu. S'il te plait, Sun, j'aime pas dormir seul !

-Tu dormiras dans le placard à balais ! lança le Secunda.

-Ouais, et toi, j'paris qu'tu vas dormir avec un beau gars, toi ! Tss, c'est pas juste ! J'veux aussi dormir avec quelqu'un de beau ! Si je dors pas avec Sun, j'dors pas !

Le Secunda se frotta l'arrête du nez, désespéré par le cas du fraccion du Noventa et se dit que ce n'était absolument pas leur priorité du moment ! Se désintéressant totalement du cas d'Habama qui grommelait de nouveau dans son coin, Pedazo reporta son attention vers Ichimaru. Celui-ci représentant pour le moment la personne la plus haut placée, à moins qu'ici, il y ai d'autre personne par rapport aux armées d'Aizen ? Déjà, il n'y avait pas Byakuya ...

-Pitié, qu'ils viennent vite celui qui nous a mis dans cette merde ! Râla brutalement Pedazo. J'veux pas glander dix ans ici ! Et j'espère pour lui qu'il pourra nous ramener dans notre monde ! Non pas que vous n'êtes pas de bonne compagnie, mais juste que j'ai pas envie de partager mon ...

Il se tue, jetant un coup d'œil à Sun et une nouvelle crainte l'envahit : et s'ils étaient bloqués ici définitivement ? Et si en plus, c'était le Grimmjow de son monde qui venait ? Et son propre monde ? Comment les choses allaient se passer là bas ? Bordel de merde, tellement de questions et si peu de réponses, c'était chiant mine de rien !

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si y a pas de billet de retour ? Pleurnicha le Secunda. Putain, j'espère que les mômes vont pas apparaître ici sans leurs darons ! Ce serait le comble ! A moins que t'en prennes à ta charge Byakuya, tu fais une maman poule parfaite !

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Ah bon vous avez des enfants dans votre Las Noches? Fit tout d'un coup intéressé Gin.

Il s'approcha de Byakuya et planta son regard dans celui du noble. Celui-ci se figea ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Le savoir si prés de lui alors que ce n'était pas lui le troubla plus qu'il ne le croyait. Gin dut s'en apercevoir car il se pencha un peu plus et effleura de ses lèvres celles du noble.

Tout le monde se figea. Attendant la réaction de Byakuya qui ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il disparut en shunpo.

-Ichimaru-sama! S'exclama Sun. Mais à quoi vous jouez?

-Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait, fit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir.

-Si je vous aide à avoir Byakuya, vous m'aidez à avoir Sun? Demanda Habama avec un air de conspirateur.

-C'est d'accord! Fit l'argenté le plus sérieusement du monde. Mettons au point notre plan de bataille!

Ils se mirent alors dans un coin de la pièce, complotant à voix basse, sous les regards … désabusés … ahuris... des trois autres.

-Nnoitra? Fit Sun.

-Ouais?

-Tu les surveilles et tu surveilles les écrans.

-Mais …

Le Quinta ne put continuer car Sun s'élançait déjà en shunpo et Pedazo ne fut pas long à le suivre.

* * *

><p>Byakuya avait fuit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps. Il savait comment pouvait être son Gin parfois … alors il se dit que celui-là devait être pareil. Joueur … moqueur... profitant de toutes ses failles, pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.<p>

Il se dirigea naturellement vers ses appartements, ceux qu'il partageait avec l'argenté. Une fois à l'intérieur, il observa la pièce. Il était évidant que l'argenté y vivait … mais … il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence à lui. Était-il dans le Las Noches de Sun ou dans un autre ?

Il s'avança et s'allongea dans le lit respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de son amant.

-Alors … que me vaut votre visite Kuchiki Taïcho? Fit une voix mielleuse derrière lui.

Byakuya se releva et fixa un instant l'homme se tenant devant lui, avant de reprendre une attitude … plus neutre … plus conventionnelle... plus à son image.

-Aizen, souffla-t-il.

Le brun s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre, puis s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Il ne semblait nullement surpris de le trouver là. Était-ce l'Aizen de son monde? Non, il l'avait appelé Kuchiki Taïcho. Celui du monde de Sun?

-Et habillé avec un de nos uniformes? Aurait-on oublié de me tenir informé de certaines choses?

Byakuya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était complètement perturbé et donc incapable de réagir correctement. Il se laissa tomber sur lit et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar... murmura-t-il.

-Si c'est si gentiment demandé, souffla Aizen contre la peau de sa gorge.

Byakuya ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte que le brun se trouvait maintenant assis au dessus de lui. Comment ? Quand c'était-il déplacé? Le noble n'avait rien sentit, rien vu. Aizen vit le trouble dans le regard de sa proie et fonça sur ses lèvres, les goûtant, les caressants de sa langue mutine. Byakuya résista du mieux qu'il put avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de céder au maître du Hueco Mundo.

Aizen s'était toujours félicité de sa grande capacité d'adaptation. Aussi plutôt que de se demander pourquoi il était là, il décida d'en profiter. Il lui avait toujours fait envie. Il avait toujours eut envie de faire plier le noble à son envie de le posséder. Et là, il lui semblait que Byakuya avait la même envie.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, ils furent interrompus par un fracas. La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand sur Sun et Pedazo.

-Sun? Fit Aizen.

-Pedazo? Fit Byakuya.

-Mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?! firent les deux nommés en même temps.

Pedazo préféra ne pas laisser le Byakuya de son monde entre les mains de cet Aizen ! Si le noble n'était pas connu ici, alors, il y avait fort à parier que celui-ci risquait de s'en prendre plein la gueule encore une fois ! Utilisant le sonido, il apparut sur le lit et tira vers lui l'ébène qui était vraiment très surpris.

-Ha, qu'on soit ici ou dans notre monde, vous trouvez toujours le moyen de vous mettre dans des putains de situations ! Râla le Secunda en se tournant vers Sun. J'vais lui mettre une ceinture de chasteté ! J'te jure que personne le touchera comme ça !

-Pedazo ! Rougit Byakuya.

-Stop ! Ça suffit ! Vous attirez tout le monde, c'est ça le pire !

-Pourrais je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda sur un ton menaçant mais délicat Aizen.

-Si vous promettez de plus vous jeter sur Byakuya, je veux bien me présenter !

Mais, venait-il d'oublier qui il avait en face de lui ? Ou bien ne jurait-il fidélité qu'à leur Aizen à eux ? Le noble ne savait pas vraiment, mais en tout les cas, il se promit de remettre à sa place le Secunda : que ce fut leur Seigneur ou celui d'un autre monde, il se devait d'être respectueux et fidèle !

Byakuya se défit de l'emprise qu'avait Pedazo sur lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se débattre pour qu'il le lâche et le regard bleu du noble se posa quelques secondes sur Aizen, avant de se détourner, très gêné par la situation actuelle. C'était bien Sosuke, mais pas son Sosuke ! C'était comme pour Gin, c'était lui sans être lui ... Et cela le troublait beaucoup, au point qu'il avait faillit perdre ses moyens ... Non ! Qu'il avait perdu ses moyens : avec l'argenté, il avait prit la fuite et avec le brun, il avait été sur le point de céder ...

Pedazo se présenta à Aizen, s'inclinant légèrement, l'air un peu gêné et Byakuya se demanda si l'Arrancar devrait toujours veiller sur lui, comme en cet instant, comme avant le retour de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amants ...

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de ce qui ce passe ? Demanda intrigué Pedazo.

-Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Aizen qui semblait scruter le noble. Mais … cela me semble très intéressant.

-Bon, on retourne à la salle de surveillance !

Le Secunda s'était tourné vers Byakuya pour le forcer à se tourner et le pousser hors de la chambre. C'est à cet instant, qu'une chose non identifiée s'accrocha au torse de l'ébène qui fronça les sourcils.

-Sire Kuchiki ! S'écria une voie féminine très joyeuse. Mais où étiez vous tous !

-Rei ! Lâcha avec satisfaction Pedazo.

-Hé, dis donc toi ! Non seulement tu te tapes Grimmjow, mais en plus, tu recommences à faire des trucs pas nets avec Byakuya ! Je te préviens, je vais finir par te dénoncer à Sire Ichimaru et au Seigneur Aizen ! Ils ne vont pas trop aimer que tu te fasses leur ...

Les mains de Byakuya et de Pedazo se posèrent sur la bouche de la Céro. Le noble pria pour que les autres n'imaginent pas la suite de la conversation, espérant sûrement inutilement. Finalement, se serait bien s'ils pouvaient rapidement clore cette affaire et qu'ils puissent vite rentrer cher eux !

-Excusez nous quelques secondes, on va juste mettre les choses au clair avec notre amie ! Décida Pedazo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour le retard! Mais j'ai eu un léger contre temps hier. En effet, c'est les vacances scolaires et mon fils, de 5ans, a rien de trouver de mieux que de rentrer dans un mur à vélo. Résultat un après-midi de perdu chez le médecin et 2 points de suture au menton, du sang plein les vêtements et un goûter crêpes-dessin animés. Bref, j'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de m'occuper de lui après sa chute._

_Donc voici le 3eme chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers!_

_Bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Discussions et répercutions<strong>

-Votre Céro est une femme ? Nota ironiquement Nnoitra.

-Notre ex-Secunda était aussi une femme ! Lâcha fièrement Pedazo. Une splendide Arrancar qui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux Armées de la Cour ! Enfin, ne la sous-estime pas ! Tu pourrais le regretter !

-Mais, c'est une naine !

En effet, Rei n'était pas bien grande avec son petit mètre soixante, le Quinta la dépassait sans mal de plusieurs tête. Mais Pedazo, comme Byakuya, ne se fiait pas aux apparences, surtout avec elle ! Ne s'était-elle pas montrée extrêmement puissante et n'avait-elle pas put faire face à Ukitake et Kyoraku en même temps ? Elle pouvait être d'une puissance écrasante ...

-On avait pas décidé que moins on en saurait, mieux ce serait ? Demanda Pedazo en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est toi qui l'a décidé ! Râla Habama.

-Et toi, t'arrête de comploter !

-Je fais ce que je veux ! D'abord ! Et puis, c'est Aizen qui décide, c'est lui le big boss de tout le monde, j'te rappelle ! Toi, t'as rien à dire ! Secunda !

-Sun, tu peux le frapper pour moi ? Je commence à avoir mal à la main à force de le frapper ...

Sun regarda Habama qui lui faisait les yeux de cocker humides et ne put se résoudre à exécuter la menace de Pedazo. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais, il fallait faire quelque chose ou jamais ils n'arrêteraient de se foutre sur la gueule ses deux-là.

-Habama si t'es sage … tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre...

Sun ne put finir sa phrase car il reçut en pleine poitrine le petit fraccion.

-C'est vrai? C'est vrai? Je peux? Fit-il ne pouvant se contenir.

-Oui … mais seulement si tu es sage.

Le roux acquiesça de la tête vigoureusement.

-Bien, fit Sun, tu peux aller nous chercher de quoi manger?

-Pas de problème, ma Sun d'amour! S'exclama-t-il avant de partir en direction du réfectoire.

-Enfin la paix, souffla Sun. Bah quoi?

Tous le regardaient.

-Tu viendras pas te plaindre après! S'exclama Pedazo.

-J'ai dit qu'il pourrait dormir dans ma chambre... pas que je dormirai avec lui.

-On dirait que notre petite Sun commence à apprendre la manipulation, Sosuke, sourit l'argenté.

-En effet, Gin … ça pourrait devenir intéressant tout ça finalement. Bien reprenons. Vous Pedazo, ainsi que Rei, Kuchiki-san et le petit fraccion débordant d'énergie, venez d'un monde alternatif au notre. Et ce monde dans lequel nous sommes n'est ni le votre ni le notre?

-Ouaip, répondit le Secunda.

-Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, non seulement vous venez d'un monde alternatif, mais en plus vous vous situez dans notre futur.

Aizen avait capté leur attention à tous. C'était la seule explication plausible pour autant de différence. Surtout si certains d'entre eux étaient morts au combat. Chez eux, les combats n'avaient pas encore débutés.

Habama fit alors son entrée … fracassante ... pour ne pas changer. Mais se figea en sentant l'ambiance de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce, il décida alors de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il n'aimait pas voir les autres si graves.

-Sun d'amour! Tiens je t'ai rapporté ça!

Il posa devant la jeune fille une assiette et s'installa, à table, sur la chaise à coté d'elle. Habama la trouvait mignonne à rougir comme elle le faisait. Il sentait bien sur lui les regards insistants de Pedazo. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait la dérider.

-Merci Habama, souffla-t-elle.

Il se mit alors à rire et il eut le plaisir de la voir sourire.

-Bien, fit Aizen. Dans ce cas, mangeons!

Pedazo soupira, mais décida de se laisser aller, surtout que son ventre se mit à grogner farouchement. Mais toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout ... Et, il eut une illumination ... Qui n'était en rien plaisante.

-Peut être qu'on est tout simplement le futur ? Supposa-t-il avant de fourrer dans sa bouche une boulette de riz.

-Si c'était le cas, nous aurions eu vent de l'existence de Hasekawa-san, fit remarquer le noble. Si elle est la fraccion de Tousen, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on nous cache son existence !

-Mais, si on est dans le passé, on se situe à quel moment par rapport à nous ? Soupira bruyamment Habama. Vous croyez que c'est avant le second siège ? ... Avant le premier peut-être ?

-C'est clairement avant ! Affirma Pedazo la bouche pleine.

Byakuya lui donna une tape derrière la tête et le Secunda fit un effort pour tout avaler rapidement tout ce qu'il avait en bouche.

-Vous vous souvenez, non ? Lâcha-t-il en se penchant vers ses trois compagnons. "Dame Schiffer" ...

Les trois semblèrent tilter au même instant. Si Orihime était revenue ici, tout le monde se serait douté que c'était pour Ulquiorra et personne ne se serait posé la question de savoir qui était cette "dame". La réponse en aurait été évidente.

-Cela paraissait évident en même temps ! Affirma le Fraccion du Noventa. Lui n'est plus là à ce moment précis ... Donc, on a presque huit ans d'avance sur eux ?

-Disons plutôt qu'on est dans un monde alternatif, donc, que ce que l'on pourrait dire ne changerait rien à nos existences respectives ...

-Dans ce cas, on pourrait dire tout ce qu'on voudrait, comme pour toi et ton amant ! reprit Habama.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, on ne sait pas à quel point notre monde est différent du leurs ... Tu imagines qu'on change leur futurs par nos informations ?

-Mais, justement, on pourrait peut être l'améliorer ! Je te rappelle que Tousen est mort et qu'on pourrait l'éviter en ...

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous mêler des affaires de leur monde, les coupa sèchement le noble. Habama, je vous prierais de vous taire jusqu'à ce que notre situation soit plus claire !

-Malheureusement, vous oubliez que votre simple présence ici trouble notre monde, tout comme notre présence trouble le votre, fit remarquer Aizen avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Si cela se trouve, ce qui nous arrive est de toute façon irréversible ...

Cette simple idée fit frémir Pedazo qui se leva et quitta la pièce sans la moindre hésitation et sous le regard de l'assistance. Habama resta septique et se tourna vers Byakuya. Ils avaient leurs propres vies dans leurs mondes. C'était normal que personne n'ai envie de croire qu'ils ne pourraient plus revenir cher eux et même le noble n'avait aucune envie de vivre avec ... Cet Aizen et ce Gin ... Ce n'était pas les mêmes que dans son monde, il l'avait bien comprit, Gin était bien plus joueur et taquin quand à Aizen ...

Comment pourrait-il faire face, surtout que c'étaient de leurs fautes s'il s'était engagé dans leurs armées. Jetant un coup d'œil aux deux hommes, il se tourna vers la porte, se levant, mais il fut stoppé par Rei qui tira sur sa manche.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser un peu seul, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas facile de découvrir que notre monde est sur le point de s'effondrer ...

Elle attendit qu'il se rasseye avant de se tourner vers leurs alliés du moment.

-Je me pose une question depuis un moment : et si dans ce monde-là, notre armée avait été entièrement vaincue ? Supposa-t-elle. Nous savons que nous venons tous de mondes alternatifs, et en arrivant ici, il n'y avait personne, n'est ce pas ? Et si c'était par ce qu'ils avaient tous "disparus" ... Dans notre monde, Las Noches a été désertées pendant de longues années, c'est peut être à ce moment que nous nous situons ici, dans ce cas, il serait risqué de rester ici ... Alors, j'aimerais qu'on regarde s'il n'y a pas des enregistrements nous permettant de savoir où nous sommes actuellement ... Enfin, pour moi, la priorité n'est pas de savoir si nous pouvons retourner cher nous, mais plutôt de savoir si nous ne courons pas de risques ici ...

-Hasekawa-san, c'est vous qui êtes la plus douée en ce qui touche la surveillance, non ? Demanda le noble en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Vous ne voudriez pas regarder ce que vous pourriez obtenir des systèmes de surveillances ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupira la jeune femme, Aizen-sama?

-Je pense que … Kuchiki et Rei ont raison. Fais en sorte de trouver ce que tu peux. Bien … je pense que chacun peut vaquer comme il le veut. Il ne sert à rien que nous restions tous là à ne rien faire … Gin, suis-moi.

Aizen se leva, suivit de son amant. Le regard que Byakuya posa sur eux était douloureux. Tout le monde se doutait bien de ce qu'allait faire les deux hommes. Qui ressemblaient tant à ses amants. Le noble se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Rei s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et Sun hocha la tête, puis attrapa Habama par le bras et n'eut pas vraiment besoin de le traîner derrière lui. Nnoitra sortit lui aussi. En quête de quelque chose à faire.

-Nnoitra?

-Ouais?

-J'aimerais que tu fasses le tour des murailles, fit Sun.

-Bien … répondit laconiquement le Quinta avant de disparaître.

Sun souffla. Il espérait avoir bien fait de donner quelque chose à faire à Nnoitra. Il avait vu les regards en biais dont il gratifiait Pedazo. Le fraccion de Tousen n'avait pas envie de devoir encore une fois intervenir.

-Et moi? Fit Habama.

-Viens avec moi.

Et Sun reparti vers son 'royaume'.

* * *

><p>Aizen s'était jeté sur Gin dès la porte de sa chambre fermée. L'argenté n'avait offert aucune résistance à son amant, le laissant le dominer complètement. Mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez le brun. Qu'il le domine. Qu'il le prenne et le fasse jouir. Il n'y avait que Sosuke pour satisfaire une certaine partie de lui.<p>

Ils parvinrent rapidement au lit, semant leurs vêtements, ne quittant jamais la bouche de l'autre. Ils se nourrissaient du désir de l'autre. Gin se faisait dévorer le cou et gémissait de façon très indécente. Sosuke réagit tout de suite, les faisant basculer sur le lit. Il se retrouva au dessus de l'argenté et continua à le faire gémir. Sa bouche quitta le cou pour descendre lécher une clavicule puis descendre jusqu'au téton qu'il lécha et suça jusqu'à le faire dresser. Il fit subir la même chose au deuxième. Pas de jaloux.

Il continua à tracer un sillage brûlant avec sa langue jusqu'au nombril, avec lequel il joua un moment. Ses mains, elles, caressaient les cuisses ouvertes de Gin. Celui-ci n'essayait même pas de retenir ses gémissements. Il savait que Sosuke aimait beaucoup l'entendre. Alors il ne se retenait pas.

-Sosuke … gémit Gin.

-Oui Gin?

-Sosuke …

-Que veux-tu? Demanda le brun.

-Ooohhh … tu sais … très bien...

-Mais j'aime te l'entendre dire.

-Suce-moi, Sosuke, je veux sentir ta bouche … aaahhhhh...

Sosuke n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase pour s'exécuter. Il ne pouvait résister longtemps quand son amant parlait comme ça, avec ce timbre de voix si particulier qu'il avait quand ils faisaient l'amour. Lentement, il porta 3 de ses doigts à la bouche de l'argenté qui prit un malin plaisir à reproduire ce qu'il lui faisait. Une fois ses doigts humidifiés, il les porta à l'intimité de l'homme sous lui. Il les introduisit lentement un par un, avant de commencer à les bouger. Lentement, d'abord avec des mouvements de va et vient. Puis, de plus en plus rapidement, avec des mouvements de ciseaux, écartant les chairs.

Il retira ses doigts et s'introduisit avant que son amant ait eut le temps de protester. Il releva les jambes de Gin sur son torse, s'enfonçant encore plus loin en lui. Et il se mit en mouvements, longs et lents.

Gin n'en pouvait plus. Aizen allait trop lentement pour lui. Il en voulait plus, plus fort et plus rapide et il savait comment faire. Il se mit à gémir plus faiblement et à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Et ça ne manqua pas. Aizen voyant cela, accéléra le rythme, les amenant tous les deux à l'orgasme. Gin sur son ventre et Aizen dans Gin.

Celui-ci enserra de ses jambes et de ses bras son amant et lui vola un baiser avant de le relâcher. Aizen se dégagea alors et s'allongea à coté de son amant. Gin se blottit contre lui et, en soupirant, il les couvrit. Le sommeil finit par les prendre. Ils auraient tout le temps de prendre une douche quand ils se réveilleraient.

* * *

><p>Pedazo était monté au sommet même du dôme, regardant le ciel étoilé d'un air rêveur. Il avait hâte de pouvoir retourner dans son monde pour retrouver son amant. Et surtout les enfants, même si ce n'était pas les siens, il s'était attaché à eux à un point inimaginable. Ils étaient devenus le symbole de son combat, ce pourquoi il s'était donné à fond. Quand il avait découvert l'état d'Orihime, c'était ce qui lui avait donné une grosse baffe et qui l'avait sortit de son cauchemar et là ... Il entrait dans un nouveau cauchemar ! Un où il n'existait pas encore et où il n'avait pas même rencontré Grimmjow et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait une chance sur deux de retrouver son amour ...<p>

-Ha, vous me manquez tous ! Soupira le Secunda. J'reviens bientôt ...

-A qui tu cause ?

Sursautant bien malgré lui, Pedazo jeta un regard noir à Nnoitra, avant de se tourner, se couchant sur le ventre en fixant l'horizon au loin. Il ne se sentait même pas assez bien pour répondre à cet imbécile, gardant un très mauvais souvenir de leurs dernières rencontres. S'il avait gardé son corps spirituel à ce moment, il aurait sans doute gardé d'affreuses cicatrices sur tout son corps. Comment pouvait-il apprécier un homme qui avait tenté de le tuer, mine de rien, et qui l'avait laissé pour mort en plus !

-T'es pas très bavard avec moi ! Nota le Quinta.

-Désolé, mais pour être franc, t'as essayé de me tuer dans mon monde ! Avoua franchement Pedazo, à bout de nerf.

-Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi j'ai essayé de te tuer ?

-Je ne veux pas te donner d'infos sur notre monde ! J't'en donnerais pas !

-Et si j'voulais te les soutirer ?

Le Secunda haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers son compagnon de fortune. Non ? Il y croyait pas vraiment à son histoire de soutirer des infos ? Se serait le comble ! Hé, Nnoitra était nettement plus faible que lui et le pauvre ne s'imaginait sans doute même pas à quel point la différence entre eux deux était énorme ! Soupirant, le cramoisi se tourna de nouveau vers sa vision précédente, essayant de l'apprécier autant que possible.

Quelque chose se glissa dans son dos et Pedazo eut juste le temps de se dire qu'il allait remettre le Quinta à sa place, que celui-ci s'était collé en partie sur lui, se plaquant sur lui et pensant sans doute qu'il pourrait le maintenir.

-Tu es sûr que j'ai essayé de te tuer ? Demanda l'ébène contre son oreille. Un morceau comme toi, je suis sûr que j'avais d'autres idées derrière la tête.

-Hé, qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ?

-J'essaye de tirer profit de la situation, puisque je n'ai pas pris le temps d'apprendre à te connaître dans ton monde, laisse moi essayer dans celui-ci ...

Une main se glissa sur ses fesses et ça, c'était sans doute le mouvement de trop pour Pedazo ! Lui qui n'avait jamais accepté que les caresses de son amour, il explosa dans tout les sens du terme. Son énergie spirituelle augmentant avec une telle intensité, qu'elle aurait sans doute neutralisée toute âme trop faible pour la supporter. Bien sûr, Nnoitra était d'une puissance suffisante pour supporter la pression, mais c'est sans doute à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de la différence qui existait entre eux deux. Le Secunda repoussa le Quinta et se releva, son énergie revenant à la normale. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il nota qu'une crevasse s'était formée sous lui, il allait devoir rassurer ses amis ...

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Râla Nnoitra.

-C'était ma puissance. Attention, Rei est la Céro, je ne te conseille pas de faire la même chose avec elle ... Rigola Pedazo. Ne t'avises jamais de recommencer ou bien je te promets que je te trancherais ce qui te sert de troisième jambe !

Sans attendre de réponse, Pedazo utilisa le sonido pour retourner auprès de ses amis.

* * *

><p>-Ha, il en manquera pas une pour se faire remarquer ! Râla Rei avant de secouer la tête et de reporter toute son attention sur le noble. Si tu continues, ils vont se jouer de toi comme ils l'ont fait sur notre monde ! Tu te souviens ?<p>

-Oui, je me souviens, ils m'ont tourné autour en espérant que je céderais à l'un des deux ! Soupira Byakuya. Aucun des deux ne voulaient m'imposer un double amour mais… Rei, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu essayes de me protéger !

-Mais c'est évident pourtant : tu es un peu notre chouchou à tous ! Tu es beau, tu a l'air extrêmement fragile et faible et en plus, tu ressembles à une poupée avec qui tout le monde veut jouer ! Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode "Kuro" ?

Byakuya soupira, désespéré par tous ses êtres qui le considéraient comme faible. Bon, certes, il ne pouvait pas se défendre face à un Espada, mais de là à vouloir sans cesse le protéger, c'était abuser ! Lui n'avait qu'une envie : vivre normalement et rien de plus ... Quoi que, vivre avec deux hommes à la fois, ce n'était pas tout à fait "normal", surtout pour un noble !

-Hello vous deux, vous batifoliez pas au moins ? Lâcha amusé le Secunda à la porte.

-Pedazo, il faudra apprendre à vous contrôlez ! Répliqua le noble en lui lançant un coup d'œil. Dois-je vous rappelez, que dans cet état, vous pouvez tuer les personnes vous entourant ?

-Pas d'inquiétude. On m'a collé la main aux fesses, fallait bien que ça arrive : la prochaine sera sans doute toi, Rei ...

-On est arrivé dans un nouveau monde et vous trouvez le moyen de vous faire sauter dessus ? Faut que vous me donniez votre truc ! Moi, j'suis encore vierge ! lâcha dépitée Rei.

-Est-ce que je dérange ? Demanda la voix acide de Kuro.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Septima Espada et aucun ne sembla heureux de cette arrivée-là. Tous soupirèrent en secouant la tête.

-Surtout, me saluez pas ! Je sais à quel point vous me haïssez tous !

-Où est Sun ? Demanda avec indifférence Pedazo.

-A la salle de surveillance avec Habama, avoua Rei toute aussi indifférente à la nouvelle présence.

-Quoi ? Vous les avez laissez tous les deux seuls et ensemble ?

Le noble et la Céro se jetèrent un coup d'œil un peu blasé et regrettèrent leurs décisions. La seconde d'après, le Secunda avait de nouveau disparut, se félicitant d'être si doué dans l'art d'enchaîner les sonido ! Pourvu qu'Habama n'ai pas fait de misère à cette pauvre Sun !

* * *

><p>Sun avait compris que Pedazo voulait être seul. Il comprenait très bien se qui devait ronger le Secunda. Grimmjow … Allait-il venir ? Et de quel monde serait-il ? Celui de Pedazo ? Ou le sien ? L'inquiétude le rongeait et pour la tenir éloignée, Sun avait prit avec lui Habama.<p>

Le petit fraccion était étonnant de vitalité et d'inventivité, lui faisant penser à Lilinette par moment. La petite blonde lui manquait, tout comme Hallibel et ses fraccions. Même les engueulades entre Apache et Mira Rose lui manquaient. Alors pour ne pas y penser, Sun avait prit Habama. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose et d'arrêter de ruminer.

-Dis moi, Sun d'amour ? demanda le petit roux alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle de vidéo surveillance.

-Oui …

-T'es tout seule ou t'as quelqu'un ?

-J'ai quelqu'un … mais c'est compliqué …

-Il t'aime pas ?

-Non au contraire … il m'aime trop … ça lui cause des ennuis.

-C'est pas ton Espada ?

-Non, je suis la fraccion de Tousen-sama … et lui et Tousen-sama ne s'apprécient guère … et c'est un euphémisme, fit Sun en grimaçant aux souvenirs des différentes altercations entre les deux hommes.

Habama réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme. Et la lumière fut !

-C'est Grimmjow ! ! ! Mais … mais …

Sun stoppa et se tourna vers le roux. Il avait trouvé ! Mais bon, c'était pas si grave que ça puisque Pedazo était déjà au courant.

-Oui, souffla Sun. C'est bien Grimmjow.

-Wouah ! ! Je me demande comment Pedazo fait pour pas te sauter dessus et t'étrangler ! ! ! moi y'a l'amant de Izuru qui se ramène, je le bouffe ! ! !

-Izuru ? fit Sun un peu déconcerté. Kira Izuru ?

-Bah oui ! mon tit Izuru d'amour me manque ! ! ! pleurnicha Habama.

Sun ne pouvait se résoudre à le trouver méchant ou menaçant, comme le prétendait Pedazo. Il ressemblait plus à un enfant en manque d'affection. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais hésita suite à ce que lui avait dit le Secunda.

Sun s'installa à la console et alluma tous les écrans. Certaines caméras semblaient ne plus marcher. Il fit défiler toutes les images de Las Noches, vérifiant ainsi où se trouvaient tout le monde. Kuchiki avec Rei. Aizen avec Gin. Nnoitra marchant dans les couloirs. Pedazo sur le dôme. Lui et Habama dans la salle de surveillance.

Il se plongea alors dans les vidéos sauvegardées, tant et si bien qu'il en oublia Habama. Celui-ci après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire s'approcha du fraccion de Tousen et s'assit à se pieds. Il regarda un moment les images défiler, mais finit par s'endormir, la tête contre la jambe de Sun. Celui-ci sourit devant l'air innocent du petit roux. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant. Son Espada devait lui manquer, et son amant aussi apparemment. Sun se fit la réflexion que la vie dans le Las Noches d'Habama semblait plus … décontractée … moins oppressante … que celui dans lequel il vivait.

C'est comme ça que les trouva Pedazo, Sun concentré sur les écrans, et Habama endormit à ses pieds. Il regarda la scène ahuri.

-Il t'a pas sauté dessus ? fit le Secunda incrédule.

-Non, répondit Sun.

-Tu l'as castré ? Parce que là franchement je m'attendais à te trouver dans une situation délicate…

-Non … je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'attention … il fait ça pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il me fait penser à un enfant abandonné ou en manque d'affection, et qui cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui.

Pedazo sembla réfléchir deux secondes avant de répondre, en secouant la tête.

-Non pas possible …

-T'as eu des ennuis avec Nnoitra ? demanda Sun.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Je connais Nnoitra … en tout cas assez pour savoir ce qu'il tenterait de faire …

-En tout cas, j'ai prévenu Rei de se méfier de lui !

-Il lui fera rien, fit Sun d'un ton convaincu.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda suspicieux Pedazo.

-Il a peur des femmes …


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'ai plein de trucs sur le feu en ce moment et pleins de complications au niveau du boulot et de la famille ! Il n'y aura normalement pas de retard la semaine prochaine ! Biz , bonne lecture et ENJOY ! et surtout faites le moi savoir !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Découvertes<span>**

-Peur des femmes ? Tu déconnes là ?

-Non non, il a peur des femmes ! affirma Sun.

Hé bien, s'il avait sut ça plus tôt, il en aurait profité. Quoi qu'au moment où il avait vécus avec Nnoitra, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de railler ses adversaires. Soupirant, le Secunda se pencha sur les écrans de surveillance, observant ses trois compagnons de fortune et il pointa Kuro.

-Lui, c'est Kuro, Septima Espada, dit-il. Personne ne l'aime, c'est un peu normal, il méprise tout le monde ...

Il observa l'ambiance et se dit que Rei était sans doute la seule apte à pouvoir parler avec lui sans qu'aucun dégoût ne transparaisse dans sa voix. Pedazo ne pouvait pas pardonner au Septima son comportement comme Byakuya ne pourrait pas pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était un peu normal, il aurait dut s'en douter, chaque acte provoque des conséquences irréversibles.

-Lui, par contre, il n'a peur de personne si ce n'est d'Aizen et Ichimaru, avoua franchement Pedazo, puis en posant son regard sur le fraccion. Quand à lui ... J'espère qu'il n'en a pas trop dit sur nous et notre monde ...

-Heu ... Lâcha hésitant Sun.

-Ok, pas grave ! Sache juste qu'il est pas du genre à mentir, alors, quand il parle, l'écoute pas !

-Ça risque d'être dur ...

-Ouais, désolé, mais tu l'as dit toi même : c'est comme un enfant et il comprend pas que ce qu'il dit peut influer sur nos mondes ... Enfin, je sais pas trop, mais j'ai l'impression que de toute façon, on peut pas influencer sur nos mondes : nous, on existe pas sur le monde de l'autre ...

En réalité, Pedazo se demandait depuis un petit moment si Sun, ce n'était pas lui, mais sur l'autre monde ... Qui savait ? Enfin, c'était impossible, mais bon, ils avaient deux points commun : ils n'existaient pas dans le monde de l'autre et en plus, ils aimaient le même homme !

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

* * *

><p>Nnoitra errait dans les couloirs, ruminait la 'conversation' qu'il avait eut avec Pedazo. Ce mec ! Ce mec était clairement plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que lui, malgré son apparence efféminée. Nnoitra frappa un mur pour se défouler, creusant une petite faille, puis reprit sa marche.<p>

Il aimerait bien se battre avec le Secunda. Ça serait clairement un beau combat. Il aimerait bien faire autre chose aussi. Mais apparemment le cramoisi ne semblait pas d'accord. En y réfléchissant bien, Nnoitra le laisserait peut être dominer si c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aimait pas trop, mais des fois … il ne pouvait pas faire autrement quand son partenaire du moment était plus fort que lui. Comme Gin.

Penser à l'argenté et à ce qu'Aizen était en train de lui faire, fit monter l'excitation chez le Quinta. Et merde ! Comment il allait faire maintenant ?

Il avait pas envie d'aller quémander ni auprès de Gin, ni auprès d'Aizen. Rei était une femme et de plus protégerait sûrement Kuchiki. Pedazo, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Sun non plus. Ne restait que Habama. Mais il se doutait bien que le Secunda ne le laisserait pas faire. Et merde ! Il était quitte pour faire ça en solitaire !

Il continua à ruminer, regrettant l'absence de Tesla. Se demandant bien à quoi pouvait rimer tout c'bordel. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car il se fit percuter. Il tomba en arrière, douloureusement sur ses fesses, et choppa la 'chose' qui l'avait renversé pour la relever au niveau de son visage.

-TU VAS M'LACHER ESPECE DE PERVERS ! ! hurla ce qu'il reconnu comme étant Apache. LACHE MOI ! ! ! ! LACHE MOI ! ! ! !

Il la regarda interloqué quelques secondes avant de réagir, en la jetant loin de lui. La jeune femme roula boula jusqu'au mur qu'elle percuta, puis se mit assise, en se frottant la tête.

-Oï ! Tu t'calmes, oui ! On est tous dans la même merde, alors t'arrêtes de brailler et tu vas à la salle de surveillance!

-Non mais ! Tu t'prends pour qui ! ! T'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! ! ! Je suis pas Tesla ! ! !

-Et encore heureux que t'es pas mon fraccion, sinon ça aurait été ta fête !

-Pervers ! ! ! T'es rien qu'un pervers ! ! !

-Oh ! Tu commences à m'gonfler ! ! J'ai autre chose à foutre qu'à t'écouter ! ! Vas à la salle de surveillance… t'y trouveras Sun !

Nnoitra se releva en s'époussetant puis repartit comme si de rien n'était. Apache le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Puis elle se releva et prit la direction de la salle de surveillance. Peut être que Sun pourrait lui éclaircir les idées sur ce qui se passait ici. C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi y'a plus personne ?

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait absolument rien dans ce monde, aucune information, aucune autre forme de vie et cela mis très mal à l'aise Pedazo. Un monde sans vie, c'était très curieux, surtout si la seule forme de vie, qui y subsistait venait, d'autres mondes. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas très claire toute cette histoire. Frissonnant bien malgré lui, le Secunda alla s'installer dans un des sièges pour essayer de regrouper toutes les informations qu'il disposait.<p>

-Sun, je vais aller faire un tour sur le monde humain et à la Soul Society pour voir s'il y a d'autres personnes que nous dans ce "monde" ! Décida-t-il.

-Et si tu tombes sur des opposants ? Demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude Sun.

-Je vais demander à Rei et Byakuya de venir avec moi. Je peux te garantir qu'avec eux deux, je ne risque rien du tout, alors pas de panique ! De toute façon, on est spécialiste de la fuite en cas de besoin ! Aller, on reviendra très vite !

-On ne devrait pas demander à Aizen-sama ou Ichimaru-sama ?

-Vu ce qu'ils font, je ne préfère pas aller les déranger ! Ils m'ont l'air un peu plus "ouverts" que les nôtres ... Je n'aimerais pas avoir une mauvaise opinion de nos supérieur chez nous. Enfin, bref, t'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Yammy et Shena ont tenus tête aux Armées de la Cour entièrement réunies pendant une bonne heure avant de ...

Ha, rien que d'y repenser, un sourire triste apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait toujours du mal en réalisant que ses deux-là s'étaient volontairement isolés parce qu'ils savaient qu'un jour, ils mourraient et avant tout le monde. Ha, ils auraient sûrement été bien tous ensemble à pique niquer ! Mais voilà, les deux Espadas en avaient décidés autrement.

-Continue de chercher et veille sur Habama. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de regrettable ! J'te fais confiance !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter le Secunda bien malgré lui et il fut surprit de découvrir Apache. En tout cas, ce n'était pas celle de son monde ... Vue la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder.

-A tout à l'heure ! Sourit Pedazo.

Et cette fois, il disparut pour de bon à coup de sonido.

* * *

><p>Rei, Pedazo et Byakuya ne rencontrèrent personne sur aucun des mondes. C'était incroyable. Mais aussi terrifiant : qu'ils furent les seules existences sur ce monde avait quelque chose de terrifiant. On aurait put croire que dans ce monde, la vie n'existait tout simplement pas, mais la présence du palais signifiait bien quelque chose ! Il était là par ce qu'il devait être là ...<p>

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la salle des Espadas. Chacun s'installant à une place quelconque vu que de toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance : il était plus important de trouver le moyen de repartir chez eux !

-Donc, nous sommes les seules personnes présentes dans ses mondes ... Nota Aizen.

-Je ne sais pas pour la dimension du Roi, mais en tout cas, il n'y a personne sur Terre ni même à la Soul Society ! Avoua franchement Pedazo.

-J'en ai profité pour faire des graffitis ! Jubila Rei en se tournant vers Habama, murmurant. T'as loupé quelque chose ...

-Vous faites toujours les meilleurs trucs sans moi ! Bouda le fraccion avant de se coller au bras de Sun.

-Je vois que dans votre monde, il y a plus de liberté d'expression, souffla Aizen, mécontent d'être interrompu.

Rei haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci haussaient les épaules et elle reporta son attention sur son supérieur, lui souriant.

-Chez nous, il n'y a plus aucune raison que l'on soit "ordonné" ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. Le Seigneur Aizen nous fait totalement confiance et ne doute plus de nos capacités. Nous avons fait nos preuves ...

-Seisui, s'il vous plait, souffla Byakuya en secouant la tête. Je vous rappelle que l'homme qui est en face de vous est Aizen Sosuke ...

-Oui, peut être que c'est lui, mais ce n'est pas le "notre" ! Il va falloir que vous le compreniez tous ! Nous ne nous connaissons pas et nous sommes des étrangers les uns pour les autres ! Mais de toute façon, là n'est pas la question ! Comment rentrer chez nous ?

-Nous sommes tous dans la même situation : bloqués sur un monde complètement vide, nota Aizen pensif. S'il n'y a personne dans tous les mondes, mais que les habitations existent, c'est que quelqu'un nous a menés ici ...

-Le Roi ? Proposa en fronçant les sourcils Pedazo.

Tous le regardèrent. Tous avaient eut cette idée. Le Roi. Mais lequel ?

-Si c'est le Roi, reprit Aizen, ce n'est pas le notre. Il est encore dans son palais, ne sachant pas ce que je lui prépare.

Il eut un sourire malsain et un instant il sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Sun frissonna involontairement, il n'aimait pas voir Aizen prendre cet air-là. Heureusement, Ichimaru lui toucha le bras et il revint parmi eux.

-Le notre, de toute façon n'aurait jamais put faire une chose pareille, affirma Rei, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de questions.

-Ou celui de ce monde, fit doucement Sun. Si plus personne n'existe ici, peut être … peut être qu'il veut le repeupler et que donc il 'pioche' des personnes dans des mondes alternatifs.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Sun déglutit, n'aimant pas être le point de mire.

-Les enregistrements, ça donne quoi ? demanda Aizen.

-Rien. Toutes les caméras ne fonctionnent pas. Et de ce que j'ai put voir, elles ont commencés à enregistrer quand je suis apparue.

-Enregistrer ? Mais filmer ? fit Gin.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de voir.

-Bien ! fit Aizen. Je pense qu'il est temps pour tous d'aller se coucher. Nous en serrons peut être plus demain.

Le maître de Las Noches se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Gin. Sur le seuil, l'argenté se retourna et sourit à l'assemblée.

-Nnoitra-kun ? Tu veux bien venir ? J'ai à te parler.

L'échalas se leva en grognant et rejoignit le superviseur, puis la porte se referma.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda affolée Rei.

-…Euh … fit Sun n'ayant pas vraiment envie de répondre.

-Il a fait quoi Nnoitra pour qu'Ichimaru veille lui faire sa fête ? demanda Apache.

-Il a débarqué dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était à poil, répondit Sun.

-Qui était à poil ?

-Ichimaru-sama.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira sous la compréhension et elle se mit à rire fortement. Rei, Pedazo, Byakuya, Kuro et Habama ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Apparemment, c'est bien différent de chez nous, fit remarquer Pedazo.

-Oui, avoua Sun. Aizen-sama et Ichimaru-sama s'envoient en l'air avec à peu prêt tout le monde.

-Moi aussi je veux m'envoyer en l'air ! ! ! intervint Habama.

Il sauta sur Sun et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Habama enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sun et commença à y déposer des baisers.

-Habama … arrêtes… pas devant tout le monde.

Aussitôt le petit roux stoppa et se releva avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Pedazo ne fut pas long à le taper sur la tête.

-Habama ! cria le Secunda.

-Méchant Pedazo, répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Puis il se réfugia derrière Sun pour se protéger du jeune homme. S'en suivit une course poursuite entre les deux garçons. Apache n'y résista pas longtemps et se joignit à eux. Mira Rose et Sunsun devaient lui manquer.

-Bien je propose qu'on aille tous manger, fit Sun.

Et il partit en direction du réfectoire, suivit pas tous. Doucement, il se mit à hauteur de Byakuya. Il avait bien remarqué son regard quand Gin avait demandé à Nnoitra de venir le voir.

-Kuchiki Taïcho ?

-Je ne suis plus capitaine, Hasekawa-san.

-Bien, se reprit Sun. Kuchiki-sama alors ?

Byakuya acquiesça. Après tout si la jeune femme voulait lui montrer autant de respect … D'ailleurs, ils ralentissaient. Byakuya la regarda étonné. Voulait-elle lui parler seul à seul ?

-Kuchiki-sama … je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe dans votre monde … mais … il faut que vous arrêtiez de regarder Aizen-sama et Ichimaru-sama comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme un amoureux. Vous êtes amoureux des deux, n'est ce pas ? demanda Sun doucement.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda tristement le noble.

-Non … je pense que seul Pedazo et peut être Rei ont remarqués.

-Et Aizen ? et Ichimaru ?

-Ichimaru-sama ne voit qu'Aizen-sama quand ils sont ensemble … Aizen-sama je pense que oui … il a remarqué … et comme il aime jouer …

-Jouer ?

-Oui … comme je l'ai dit, ils aiment s'envoyer en l'air … que se soit juste eux deux ou avec d'autres … ou juste regarder l'autre. Je suis désolé Kuchiki-sama de vous causer autant de peine.

Byakuya regarda incrédule la jeune femme qui avait vraiment l'air désolé pour lui.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Hasekawa-san. C'est juste … que je vais avoir du mal. C'est tellement différent de chez moi. C'est dur.

-Pour nous tous, c'est dur, Kuchiki-sama. Pour nous tous. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être séparé de son compagnon.

-Vous ? fit surpris le noble.

-Oui … et le pire c'est que si jamais il apparaît ici, j'ai une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit mien … soit il est à moi … soit il est à Pedazo.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux en grands comme il comprenait. Oh oui, il comprenait. Sun pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait car si Grimmjow venait et qu'il soit de son monde à lui, alors la jeune femme verrait l'homme qu'elle aimait avec Pedazo. Il comprenait alors l'inquiétude qui pouvait ronger le cœur de Sun. Inconsciemment, il esquissa un geste vers elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Sun craqua alors, déversant les larmes qui jusque là noyaient son cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit chapitre, hein! C'est pas pour autant qu'il faut s'en prendre aux auteurs ! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : Punition<strong>

Dans une autre pièce, c'est avec mauvaise humeur que Nnoitra se laissait entraîner par un Gin fort taquin. En effet, l'argenté guidait l'ébène et tous deux étaient derrière Aizen et, à priori, lui aussi allait être présent. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter d'avantage la nervosité de Nnoitra, qui devait bien assumer les conséquences de ses actes, ayant pénétré dans les appartements de Gin ... Mais, Aizen devait-il réellement voir ce que lui réservait cette fois l'argenté ?

Nnoitra fut donc mené jusqu'aux appartements d'Ichimaru et sans même attendre, ce dernier décida d'opter pour une autre approche, l'agrippant pour le soulever sur son épaule, faisant se hausser les sourcils de l'ébène qui finit par grogner de mécontentement avant d'être jeté sur le lit comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Il lança un regard froid à son vis à vis qui le dominait déjà totalement, posant un doigt contre sa bouche.

-Pas un mot ! Pas une seule protestation ! Ordonna-t-il avec un large sourire. N'oublie pas que nous devons parler de ta punition ! N'est-ce pas, Sosuke-kun ? Que pourrais-je lui faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, lâcha nonchalamment le brun qui s'installait sur un fauteuil.

Il s'était assis de tel sorte qu'il ne pourrait rien louper de ce qui arriverait. Il croisa les jambes et posa sur eux un regard qui mit très mal à l'aise le pauvre Quinta.

-Moi, j'ai une idée ! Lâcha joyeusement l'argenté. Allez, déshabille-toi mon petit Nnoitra !

Petit ? Depuis quand on le classait dans la catégorie "petit" ? Lâchant un grognement supplémentaire, le "petit Nnoitra" décida d'obtempérer, sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il avait le malheur de refuser. A savoir qu'il se retrouverait de toute façon en dessous. Alors autant que cela soit un peu doux et agréable. Mais foi de Quinta, un autre subirait tout ce qu'il allait subir ! ...

Ses vêtements tombèrent un à un au sol, sous les regards des deux amants qui ne se privaient pas de le détailler avec soin, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Le regard d'Aizen semblait jouir du spectacle. Et bientôt, Gin se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapant par les poignets. L'ébène se laissa faire, continuant de grogner en se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait. Il ne tarda pas à le découvrir vu que son poignet fut attaché au barreau du lit. Gin le fit monter sur le lit pour attacher son autre poignet.

-Est-ce que je lui attache les pieds, aussi ? Demanda sur un ton pervers l'argenté.

-Fais comme il te plaira, lâcha Aizen, le regard brillant.

Gin sembla abandonner l'idée de l'attacher totalement, laissant plutôt ses doigts parcourir son corps, frôlant ses parties intimes et glissant jusqu'à son intimité. Il allait lui faire tout ça attaché ? Il avait vu pire comme punition, mais il allait pas s'en plaindre ! Au contraire ! Les deux mains de Gin s'activèrent dès lors à lui donner autant de plaisir que possible, caressant son membre avec une certaine insistance, un de ses doigts continuant de frôler son intimité sans y pénétrer. Elles finirent par le délaisser au profit de son torse, massant les muscles, pinçant cruellement ses tétons. Il le torturait par ses caresses, lui procurant du plaisir sans aller trop loin.

Il sentit deux doigts entrer dans son intimité, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler et même éviter de gémir. Les doigts n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de se mouvoir en lui, lui procurant autant de plaisir que de douleur. C'était une véritable torture pour l'ébène qui lança un regard froid à son "partenaire".

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mon petit Nnoitra ? Lâcha l'argenté avec amusement. N'oublie pas que c'est pour te punir !

Un troisième doigt vint accompagner les deux premiers et il se sentit plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il frissonna bien malgré lui, alors que Gin ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Nnoitra avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir. Fallait bien avouer qu'il était très doué, cet argenté ... C'était peut-être pour ça que le Quinta laissait faire cet homme ?

-Tu veux peut être que je remplace mes doigts par quelque chose de plus gros ? Proposa sur un ton indécent Gin. Je suis dur ... Et j'ai hâte d'entrer ...

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'argenté se colla contre lui. La bosse, qui s'était formée dans son hakama, se collant contre son propre membre et sa langue perverse venant caresser sa joue. S'il avait si hâte d'entrer, pourquoi il le faisait pas ? Pourquoi il venait pas pour vite finir tout ça ? Parce qu'il voulait l'entendre de la bouche même de Nnoitra ? Oui, c'était sans doute ça, et tant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas, il continuerait de le torturer de ses chauds baisers et de ses caresses insistantes à l'intérieur même de sa chair.

-Gin, s'il te plait, viens ! Céda l'ébène en serrant les dents.

-Vraiment ? Lâcha jovialement le taquin.

-Ouais ! Viens ...

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Putain, t'es un boulet !

-Ho, ce n'est pas très gentil ça ...

-Gin, pitié !

-Pitié quoi ?

Nnoitra se fit la promesse de faire patienter de la même manière une autre personne ! Ha, si seulement il arrivait à bloquer Kuchiki ou même Habama. Celui-ci semblait être un chaud lapin mine de rien ! En attendant, c'était à lui de subir et ça, c'était franchement humiliant, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'Aizen voyait tout cela ! Haletant de plus en plus, le pauvre ébène serra les dents pour ne pas hurler ce qu'il allait dire :

-Pitié, Gin, prend moi ! J'en peux plus !

-C'est si gentiment demandé ! Lâcha avec amusement l'argenté, achevant totalement le Quinta.

Les doigts se retirèrent et Gin se plaça entre ses jambes et lui relevant les hanches et Nnoitra sentit le membre dur se frotter quelques instants à son intimité avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en lui brutalement ... Ha, décidément, il était bien décidé à le faire souffrir ... De plaisir ! C'était incroyable tout de même ! L'argenté n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se mouvoir à l'intérieur du Quinta, allant et venant tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient sa gorge, l'embrassant sur les coins des lèvres et avalant ses gémissement qui étaient de plus en plus intenses.

Gin garda le rythme un moment avant de jouir en lui ... L'emmenant bien malgré lui au sommet et lui même se libéra sur leurs deux ventres.

-J'espère que tu n'entreras plus jamais dans ma chambre sans frapper, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'argenté en léchant ses lèvres.

-Jamais plus ... Promis Nnoitra, se doutant que Gin espérait le contraire ...

-Bien, gentil garçon ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Intimité**

Autre part, c'était une autre histoire ! En effet, suite à un conflit quelconque, Habama courrait autour de la table pourchassé par un Pedazo, particulièrement rancunier et lui même suivit par une Apache qui cherchait à protéger son allié, elle-même pourchassée par une Rei qui donnait raison à Pedazo pour le coup ... Et autant dire qu'en entrant dans la pièce, Sun et Byakuya en restèrent scotchés sur place ... Mais que c'était-il passé ?

-Je te promets que si je t'attrape, je t'étripe ! Assura le Secunda, sautant par dessus les chaises.

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Protesta Habama. Sun ! Au secours !

-Pedazo, ne le touche pas ! Hurlait derrière le cramoisi la fraccion d'Hallibel.

-Non, vas y Pedazo, castre-le ! Souriait derrière Rei qui prenait la chose avec amusement.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute à moi ! Protesta le fraccion de Taisuru. Au secours ! Je veux pas qu'on me coupe les couilles !

-T'avais pas qu'à me pincer les fesses, espèce de dégénéré ! Personne à le droit de toucher à mon postérieur !

-A part peut être ton amant ! Souffla Rei qui s'arrêta soudainement. Ouais, lui, il a même le droit de t'en ...

Le Secunda freina soudainement, se tourna vers la Céro ... C'est à ce moment que Byakuya décida d'intervenir, attrapant le pauvre Pedazo qui fulminait contre Habama et Rei. Ses deux-là s'étaient cachés derrière Sun, espérant qu'il se calmerait vite et demandant à la jeune femme de les protéger coûte que coûte !

-Ha, mais pourquoi il se met dans cet état quand on lui parle de ses fesses ? Soupira la Céro, accroupis devant Habama.

-J'sais pas, elles sont pourtant jolies ! Affirma ce dernier.

-Mais je vous emmerde ! S'écria l'outré, toujours maintenu par Byakuya.

Sun commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il allait exploser. Déjà qu'il avait craqué dans les bras du noble … Inspiration. Expiration. Calme.

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOTRE BORDEL ! ! ! !

Tous se figèrent et regardèrent ahuris la fraccion de Tousen.

-Mais comment elle fait pour crier comme ça alors qu'elle est tout maigre ? s'interrogea Rei.

-Et encore c'est rien ça, fit fièrement Apache. Tu devrais la voir des fois … Elle a même réussi à faire sauter au plafond Stark, une fois, c'était mémorable.

Apache partit dans un fou rire à l'évocation de se souvenir. Stark faisait encore une fois de plus le paresseux dans son lit et Sun était arrivé sans bruit et lui avait hurlé dessus. Le Primera avait alors fait un bond de plusieurs mètres en hauteur. Depuis plus personne ne faisait en sorte de se retrouver dans cette situation.

-Je propose qu'on aille se coucher, fit Sun. Apache ?

-Oui ?

-Tu prends Habama avec toi et tu passes en cuisine.

-Yes ! s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à danser sur place.

Les autres ouvrirent grands leurs yeux. Mais d'où est-ce qu'Apache dansait ?

-Tu nous rejoindras … on va squatter les appartements d'Hallibel-sama …

-Pourquoi ? fit Pedazo.

-Je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de dormir seul … et puis c'est elle qu'a les appartements les plus spacieux …

-Et les autres ? demanda Byakuya.

-Nnoitra se débrouille comme il veut, mais je pense qu'il voudra être seul. Quant à Aizen-sama et Ichimaru-sama …je pense n'avoir aucun besoin de spécifier quoi que se soit.

-Euh … non, fit Pedazo.

-Bien.

Sun sortit donc de la salle et se dirigea vers les appartements de la Tercera. Que les autres le suivent ou pas, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se pelotonner sous une couette et dormir. Dormir pour rêver que Grimmjow le serrait contre son cœur. Il ravala ses larmes et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au salon et eut un sourire en reconnaissant la déco. Il descendit les 3 marches et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hallibel. Il dormirait là. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Byakuya pour qu'tu sois dans cet état ? demanda Pedazo.

-Rien …

-Sun ?

-Il me manque, c'est tout … je pense qu'a toi aussi, il te manque …

-Oui, souffla le Secunda.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Pedazo se rapprocha de Sun. Leurs épaules se touchèrent et ils se regardèrent pour se sourire.

-Tu … tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? demanda timidement Sun. J'veux pas dormir tout seul … et j'me vois pas dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre …

-Et tu crois qu'ils vont rien dire ? fit Pedazo en désignant les autres qui commençaient à s'installer dans le salon.

-J'men fous … de toute façon, ils savent tous plus ou moins que … qu'on a Grimmjow en commun, alors j'crois pas qu'ils disent grand chose.

Pedazo sembla réfléchir. C'est vrai ce que Sun disait. Tous ou presque savaient. De plus, lui non plus ne se voyait pas dormir tout seul.

-C'est d'accord, murmura-t-il. Mais d'abord … on mange.

Il attrapa Sun par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à la table sur laquelle les deux fraccions avaient posé ce qu'ils avaient rapporté des cuisines. Tous s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, suivant leurs faims.

Les diverses conversations furent animées. Ils arrivèrent même à rire. Ils en arrivèrent presque à oublier où ils étaient. Ils arrivèrent presque à penser qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Habama fut le premier à s'endormir. Apache attrapa alors doucement le petit roux pour aller le coucher dans sa chambre. Elle ne revint pas. Rei décida de ne pas lâcher Byakuya d'une semelle et donc le suivit quand il alla se coucher dans la chambre de Sunsun. Pedazo et Sun se regardèrent et décidèrent d'aller eux aussi se coucher.

* * *

><p>-Ça te dérange si je prends un bain ? fit Sun.<p>

-Non non vas-y.

Sun se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre d'Hallibel et ouvrit les robinets. Il se laissa hypnotiser par l'eau sortant et par la vapeur qui s'en dégageait. Il sursauta quand Pedazo posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu répondais pas, alors j'suis renté …t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda visiblement inquiet le Secunda.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Sun. Tu vas penser qu'chuis chiant mais … tu veux pas prendre ton bain avec moi ?

C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ses yeux de chien battu ? Pedazo se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose, mais Sun semblait ne pas aller bien, alors peut être arriverait-il à le réconforter ?

-Ça va pas te … gêner que j'te vois nue ?

-Faut que j'm'habitue à mon corps, faut que j'l'accepte … et pour ça, le fait de le montrer m'aide.

-Tu l'montres à tout l'monde ?

-Non … disons que comme toi t'es au courant, ça m'dérange pas … et puis chuis sûr qu'tu dois te d'mander à quoi j'ressemble, j'me trompe ?

Non, Sun se trompait pas. Depuis que Pedazo savait, il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait un hermaphrodite.

-Non …

Sun ferma les robinets et retourna dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les plusieurs placards avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Pedazo le suivait de regard, admirant sa démarche souple et ses gestes fluides, essayant de se mettre à la place de Grimmjow, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Et dans un sens, il comprenait tout à fait que le bleuté puisse tomber amoureux d'une créature pareille. Elle respirait la grâce et la puissance. Puissance qu'elle dissimulait, mais parfaitement visible s'il faisait attention. Sun paraissait fragile avec sa silhouette délicate, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Le Secunda se demanda furtivement ce que donnerai un combat entre eux. Il fut ramené sur terre en voyant Sun se déshabiller et se glisser sous la douche.

Bien qu'il lui tourne le dos, Pedazo rougit en se rendant compte qu'il lui reluquait les fesses. Il suivait du regard l'eau glissant sur sa peau pâle et qui devait être douce. Sun sortit de la douche et Pedazo se rendit compte alors de la beauté du corps devant lui. Sun avait un visage délicat, féminin, tout comme la paire de seins qui ornait son buste. Ils n'étaient ni trop gros, ni trop petits. Son regard descendit sur son ventre ferme et ses hanches bien dessinées pour s'arrêter sur son sexe. Il rougit en se surprenant à regarder avec insistance la verge au repos de Sun. Petit membre mou sur une touffe de poils sombres.

-Pedazo ?

Il sursauta et sortit de sa contemplation, rougissant.

-Je … Je vais prendre une douche.

Et il se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Sun secoua la tête avant de pénétrer dans la baignoire et de pousser un soupir de bien être. Il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur le rebord fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas fait attention plus que ça à Pedazo. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme scotcherait comme ça. Sun rougit légèrement et sentit son sexe pulser. A non pas maintenant !

Pedazo entra dans l'eau à grands renforts de remouds, éclaboussant Sun. Il avait réussi à se calmer sous la douche. Non mais c'était quoi ses réactions qu'il avait eut ?

-Je peux te poser une question ? fit timidement Sun, voulant changer de sujet.

-Vas-y.

-Ça fait quoi d'avoir un trou là ? fit Sun en désignant celui qui ornait.

-Un vide au départ … et puis on s'y habitue … et on cherche de quoi le combler …

-Grimmjow, souffla Sun.

-Exactement ! Ce grand con de Grimmjow ! sourit le Secunda.

Sun étouffa un rire mais n'y réussit pas. Et bientôt ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Ils se laissèrent aller à rire encore un moment avant de se calmer. Pedazo rejeta la tête en arrière et s'accouda au rebord de la baignoire, soupirant de bien être. Franchement, il avait besoin de se détendre et là, dans ce liquide chaud. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la personne avec qui il partageait ce bain, ou plutôt celui qui acceptait de l'avoir à ses cotés, et se demanda s'il allait mieux. En tout cas, il paraissait surpris par quelque chose.

-C'est moi où on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans ton trou ? Demanda Sun.

Quelque chose ? Ho, merde, il l'avait complètement oublié, le Hōgyoku ! Heureusement, le fait que l'intérieur de la cavité soit noir aidait à dissimuler la petite pierre si importante pour les armées d'Aizen.

-Y a quelque chose, mais si je t'en parle, ça risque de troubler nos mondes ... Avoua-t-il franchement, avant de marquer une pause. Quoi qu'en fait, tu en sais beaucoup ... Que se soit sur Habama ou Byakuya ... Et même sur moi, j'suis pas sûr que ça change quelque chose d'en connaître autant sur les autres mondes ... On est pas votre avenir ... Tout ce que je dirais ne vous aidera pas et ... Pourtant ...

Soupirant, le Secunda avait du mal à se décider et, comme l'avait dit Habama, en parlant, ils pouvaient aider ceux qui étaient leurs alliés ... D'une certaine façon, bien sûr ... Pour Rei, Byakuya et Habama, le Aizen qui était apparu ici était tout de même leur Seigneur et ils avaient tout pouvoir sur eux, mais pour Pedazo et peut être même pour Kuro, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose ...

-Tu sais, j'ai pas suivis Aizen parce que je lui suis fidèle, juste que j'avais plus d'intérêt de son coté ... Mais, il a sut me faire confiance, il a vu à quel point j'pouvais être intéressant pour lui, mieux valait que je sois un allié qu'un ennemi et puis, il me l'a confié ... Le Hōgyoku ... Garde ça pour toi ! En tout cas, dans notre monde, Aizen et moi, on a des rapports ... Intimes ... Il est le père que j'ai jamais eu !

-Tu me rassures ! Soupira Sun. J'ai crus pendant un instant que c'était le même genre que chez nous !

-Non. Chez nous, il n'aime que Gin et Byakuya. Il n'y a qu'eux deux qui aient droit à une place dans son cœur ! Mais, il n'admettrait pas que qui que se soit touche à un des nôtres ... On a prouvé qu'on croyait en lui ... M'enfin, je parle, je parle ! Excuse moi !

-Non, ça a l'air de te faire du bien ! Et puis, tu n'en dit pas trop non plus !

-J'espère un truc : que Gin et Sosuke ne décide pas de jouer avec Byakuya ! Soupira Pedazo. Ils risquent de se faire avoir à leur propre jeu !

-Pardon ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Secunda. Un sourire digne de son amant et c'est un regard brillant de malice qui se posa sur le fraccion de Tousen.

-Dans notre monde, il s'est passé quelque chose que Byakuya n'a pas vraiment aimé, alors je lui ai montré comment faire ...

-Comment faire quoi ?

Mauvaise question ! Pedazo se jeta sur l'occasion pour jouer à un jeu dangereux qui pouvait facilement se retourner contre lui, mais qu'importe, c'était trop tentant ! C'est avec un regard prédateur que l'arrancar se rapprocha du vizard, s'avançant dans l'eau à quatre pattes d'une démarche féline. Il savait comment tenter Sun et pour cause, ils avaient le même amant, il suffisait qu'il agisse comme Grimmjow tout en gardant sa personnalité : être moins brutal, mais garder cet air sauvage de panthère ...

Ses mains frôlèrent les jambes sans les brusquer, allant caresser le ventre avant de se poser de chaque coté du visage de Sun. Il se releva alors pour le dominer comme l'aurait sans doute fait Grimmjow et se penchant vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Comme ça ... Souffla-t-il contre la bouche de Sun avec un sourire malicieux. Le tentateur est maintenant tenté ... Non ?

Sun n'avait pas réagit de suite. D'ailleurs il n'aurait put. Et puis après tout il l'avait cherché, non ? Inconsciemment, il voulait se rapprocher de Pedazo … parce qu'ils avaient Grimmjow en commun. Et c'est vrai que le vizard avait été le premier à tenter l'autre. Alors c'était un juste retour des choses qu'il se fasse tenter, non ? Sauf que si Sun était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de ce petit jeu, en était-il de même pour Pedazo ? La question traversa comme un éclair l'esprit de Sun. Celui-ci n'y tint plus. Il combla le vide qui séparait leurs bouches et les scella doucement.

Pedazo ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choc. Sun … Sun venait de l'embrasser ! ! ! ! Il vit le vizard se reculer et rougir de son audace, avant de sourire doucement. Un sourire qui le fit encore plus rougir et qui apporta de la chaleur à une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Sun se demandait s'il avait bien fait. La balle était dans le camp de Pedazo : soit il lui rendait son baiser, soit il sortait du bain. Si l'arrancar choisissait la deuxième option, il était bon pour se soulager en solitaire, et de préférence sans le cramoisi dans les parages.

Pedazo reconnecta ses pauvres neurones et réalisa qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Apparemment, Sun attendait qu'il se décide. Et il se décida en fonçant sur les lèvres du vizard. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, mais dès que les bouches s'ouvrirent, les langues se mirent à danser et le baiser devint plus passionné.

Pedazo s'installa un peu mieux grimpant sur les genoux de Sun. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme. La verge qu'il avait vue au repos était maintenant gonflée par le plaisir et l'excitation. Il se savait dans le même état.

Les mains se mirent à caresser les peaux, cherchant les points sensibles. Pedazo eut un moment d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas comment faire avec les seins de Sun. Celui-ci vint à son secours et guidant une de ses mains. Chacun avait trouvé la verge de l'autre et la caressait sur le même rythme. Leurs bouches, elles, ne se quittaient pas.

Dans la salle de bains, on entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées, les bruits de l'eau contre les parois de la baignoire et les petits gémissements qui leurs échappaient.

La jouissance les prit en même temps et ils avalèrent le cri de l'autre. Ils se lâchèrent et se regardèrent un peu gêné et un peu rougissant. Sun se pencha et donna un dernier baiser à Pedazo.

-Merci, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'arrancar.

Puis il le repoussa légèrement, sortit du bain, se rinça sous la douche, se sécha et s'habilla, sous le regard encore perdu de Pedazo. Celui-ci resta encore un peu dans le bain avant de faire de même. Il ne comprenait encore pas trop pourquoi il avait cédé, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé. Oui beaucoup aimé. Ça l'avait mine de rien aidé à évacuer le stress des ses dernières heures.

Sun était allongé dans le lit, sur le dos quand Pedazo sortit de la salle de bain. L'arrancar regarda un instant autour de lui comme perdu.

-Viens, fit Sun en tapotant le lit à coté de lui.

Pedazo acquiesça et se glissa sous la couette. Il se mit sur le dos lui aussi. Il était légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter maintenant vis à vis de Sun.

-Tu n'as pas eut beaucoup d'amants ? fit Sun.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Non, répondit-il simplement. Juste Grimmjow.

Il entendit Sun sourire et soupirer. Le brun se mit sur le coté appuyé sur son coude et regardait le profil du cramoisi.

-Et là tu te demandes où je veux en venir avec ma question ?

-…

-J'ai eut une quantité d'amants … quand j'étais vivant…et j'étais toujours le dominé.

-Pardon ? Mais … enfin je veux dire … pourquoi tu dis pas que t'es hermaphrodite alors ?

-Je m'était fait opéré … à 16 ans je suis devenu un homme à part entière. C'est quand je suis mort que je suis redevenu hermaphrodite. Ça a été un choc pour Grimmjow…

Sun rit doucement à ce souvenir puis continua en voyant l'incompréhension se teindre sur les traits de son voisin de lit.

-J'étais encore vivant quand j'ai connu Grimmjow … je possédais un don de médium et une forte énergie spirituelle …

-C'est vrai ?

Sun acquiesça de la tête.

-Moui … aussi ne t'inquiètes pas pour cet 'écart' … ne change en rien ton comportement vis à vis de moi … je pense que nous en avions tous les deux besoins.

Sun étouffa un bâillement et s'installa un peu mieux dans le lit.

-Maintenant on dort !

Pedazo, lui, resta un moment à méditer sur ce qui venait de se passer et sur ce que lui avait dit Sun. Mais le sommeil finit quand même par l'emporter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Dernière apparition**

Il avait chaud. Il bougea légèrement et sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Mmmm … il le serra contre lui et le corps lui rendit son étreinte. Il sourit en se disant qu'il aimait se réveiller comme ça. Qu'il aimerait se réveiller comme ça tout les matins.

Il soupira de bien-être et fit voyager une de ses mains dans les cheveux puis dans le dos de son amant. Il eut le plaisir de sentir celui-ci se rapprocher encore de lui. Il sourit d'avantage en sentant contre sa cuisse l'érection matinal de son amant. Il sentit la sienne pulser. Il étira un sourire carnassier.

Il sentit dans son dos un deuxième corps et là il ne sourit plus du tout. D'où est-ce qu'il y avait deux personnes à dormir avec lui ? Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une touffe de cheveux rouges. Rouges ? Son amant était brun ! ! Il repoussa doucement le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras et observa le visage encore endormi qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il poussa un cri peu digne de lui, en sortant du lit comme une furie, emportant avec lui la couette pour cacher sa nudité.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! !

Aussitôt il vit les deux corps s'asseoir dans le lit et le fixer avec des grands yeux puis se mettre à crier en même temps.

-GRIMMJOW ! ! ! ! !

Il recula d'un pas, resserrant sa prise sur la couette et dévisagea tour à tour l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges et Sun. Il remarqua de suite que l'autre était un arrancar, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans son lit ? Avec Sun en plus ?

-Sun, tu m'expliques ?

Ainsi, il venait du même monde de Sun. Pedazo sentit son cœur en prendre un coup et Sun le vit. Il voulut réconforter son ami, mais celui-ci se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il voulait laisser les deux amants se retrouver. Il s'effondra sur le canapé et s'abîma dans ses pensés.

Sun regarda tristement Pedazo s'enfuir. Il comprenait très bien le cramoisi et était peiné pour lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensés par Grimmjow qui s'assit à coté de lui.

-Sun ? Ça va ? Qui c'est ? Et qu'est-ce qui c'passe ici ? C'est ni ta chambre, ni la mienne.

Sun se retourna pour faire fasse à son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il était tellement heureux de le voir que pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré.

-Beaucoup de choses, Grimmjow. Celui que tu viens de voir partir, ainsi que d'autres, que tu verras plus tard, viennent d'un monde alternatif.

-Alternatif ? Il nous encore fait bouffer quoi, l'autre tafiole ?

-Je pense pas que ce soit un coup de Szayel … de toute façon nous ne sommes pas nombreux à être ici.

-Qui y'a ?

-De chez nous : Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama, Nnoitra, Apache, toi et moi.

-…

-De l'autre monde : Kuchiki Byakuya, Habama un petit roux, Rei la Céro, Kuro le Septima et Pedazo le Secunda. C'est lui qui vient de sortir.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans l'même pieux qu'toi ?

-Comment dire ça … dans le monde de Pedazo … lui et toi êtes ensemble.

Sun n'avait aucune raison de le cacher. Grimmjow s'en rendrait compte par lui même à un moment où un autre…

-De quoi ? ? Attends tu veux dire … que j'me tape ce mec dans son monde ?

Sun acquiesça de la tête. Grimmjow lui en revenait pas. Mais c'était quoi c'bordel ?

-Et attends une minute … ça explique pas ce que tu faisais dans le même lit que lui !

-Dormir ? proposa Sun.

-Et tu crois que j'vais t'croire ? Vu ton air, y'a autre chose !

Sun regarda ses doigts un instant. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Grimmjow, mais c'était quand même délicat à avouer. De plus, il était sûr que ça le ferrait marrer plus qu'autre chose.

-Disons … qu'on s'est un peu cherché hier soir … et que … on s'est masturbé mutuellement dans le bain, fit Sun rouge comme une tomate.

-Vous vous êtes … masturbés ? L'un l'autre ?

-Moui, fit Sun d'une toute petite voix.

-Donc, ça c'est toujours à moi ! affirma Grimmjow.

Il renversa Sun sur le lit et plaqua une de ses mains sur ses fesses, faisant encore plus rougir le vizard.

-Oui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au bleuté pour fondre sur les lèvres de son amant et en profiter allégrement pour le caresser. Doucement sa main passa devant et se mit en devoir de cajoler la verge dressée du brun. Celui-ci se laissa complètement faire, trop heureux de l'attention avec laquelle Grimmjow s'occupait de lui.

Ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient, Sun ayant réussit à mettre la main sur la virilité de Grimmjow. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils étaient sous la couette quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer une Rei, toute excitée, suivit par un Habama, curieux, un Byakuya mécontent et un Pedazo gêné.

-Griiimmmjjjoooowwww ! ! ! ! ! Montres-toi ! ! ! ! fit la Céro.

-Seisui ! fit froidement le noble. Sortez d'ici !

-Non moi aussi j'veux voir Grimmjow, intervint Habama.

Sous la couette, Sun avait emprisonné Grimmjow et plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il évite de crier.

-Oh mais ils sont sous la couette ! ! s'écria la jeune femme. Il est aussi rapide que chez nous dit donc.

-Rei ! fit menaçant Pedazo.

-FOUTEZ MOI L'CAMPS ! cria une voix de dessous la couette. FOUTEZ MOI L'CAMPS OU J'VOUS BUTE TOUS ! ! !SUN LACHE MOI ! ! ! LACHE MOI ! ! ! J'VAIS ALLER LES BUTER ! ! ! ET APRES J'M'OCCUPE DE TON CUL ! ! ! ! TU VAS MORFLER ! ! ! !

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque les quatre habitants du monde alternatif sortirent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, pour trouver une Apache fulminante de l'autre coté.

-BANDE DE DEGENERES, J'VOUS AVAIS DIT DE PAS Y ALLER ! ! ! !

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur son amant et sourit.

-Bon on fait quoi nous ? demanda le bleuté.

-On continue, proposa Sun d'une voix sensuelle.

Et Grimmjow fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui faire sa fête et s'occuper de son cul. Ce qu'il fit très bien, vu les cris qui parvinrent aux oreilles des personnes restés dans le salon.

* * *

><p>Rei en venait toujours à la même conclusion : Pedazo était maso ! Comment pouvait-il rester là à entendre Grimmjow faire l'amour à un autre que lui ? Tout le monde connaissait l'amour qu'avait le Secunda pour le Sexta. Et pour cause, le jeune homme n'avait jamais touché à qui que se soit pendant toute l'absence de son amant, dans le monde du Roi, et cela malgré toutes les tentations qu'il avait eut ... Elle avait entendu parler des rumeurs. Une parlant de Tatsuki, Orihime et Byakuya, que des gros morceaux ! Certaines rumeurs parlaient même d'elle dans le lit du Secunda ...<p>

Toutes fausses, bien sûr. Chacun n'aimant qu'une seule et unique personne ... Et même s'il y avait eu beaucoup de doute au retour des âmes sœurs, tout le monde avait comprit qu'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre traîtrise ...

Et là, le pauvre Pedazo était entrain d'entendre son amant gémir dans les bras d'un autre, même si ce n'était pas son amant ... Ha non, elle n'avait sûrement pas envie qu'il s'auto-détruise de la sorte ! Ni lui, ni Byakuya d'ailleurs ! Se levant, elle frappa la table basse au point de la démolir et faisant sursauter tout le monde, Apache la regarda même de façon extrêmement choquée.

-Qui est partant pour une "Battle Royal" ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Moi ! Lâcha Habama extrêmement motivé.

-Hé, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Apache très intriguée.

-Tout le monde se bat pour sa poire ! Lâcha avec satisfaction Rei. Les alliances peuvent se faire, mais à la fin, il ne doit en rester qu'un debout! Et celui-ci pourra donner un gage à tous les autres !

-Si je gagne, j'veux une orgie commune ! Lâcha le fraccion de Taisuru en se frottant les mains.

-Aller, on va dans le désert, ou bien on risque de se faire gronder par Aizen! Tu es partante Apache ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-Je vais voir si Kuro et Nnoitra veulent participer ! Et toi aussi tu participes Pedazo ! J'vais t'en mettre plein la gueule ! Aller, on se retrouve à la porte nord dans dix minutes et celui qui est en retard n'aura pas le droit d'utiliser sa resureccion !

Et sans plus attendre, la Cero disparut pour aller chercher les deux Espadas manquants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Battle Royal**

Nnoitra et Kuro étaient tous deux à la "cantine", mangeant ensemble et aucun des deux n'étaient trop bavard. Le Quinta grognant de temps en temps tandis que le Septima semblait sonder l'homme. La différence entre eux deux était assez grande, mine de rien, et ça, Nnoitra l'avait bien compris ... Cette différence était encore plus flagrante si on comparait Kuro à son Secunda ...

-Qu'est c'que tu pourrais m'apprendre sur Pedazo ? Demanda Nnoitra.

-Une tonne de chose comme la première : Grimmjow est son amant et ce mec est tout dévoué à sa p'tite "Dame Schiffer" ! Lâcha sur un ton hautain le Septima. Il est aussi toujours là où il ne faut pas et ça, c'est énervant ...

-Là où faut pas ?

-Tu comprendras sûrement très vite, surtout si tes supérieurs décident de jouer avec "Sire Kuchiki" ! ...

-Ouais, si tu le dit ... Et c'est qui cette foutue "Dame Schiffer" ?

Le regard du Septima brilla soudainement et un étrange sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Tu te souviens, on avait décidé de ne pas dévoiler d'informations pour préserver les autres mondes, non ? Lâcha-t-il avec amusement.

-Rien à branler de cette règle ! Répliqua Nnoitra. Vas y, je suis sûr que ça te démange !

-D'accord ... Cela intéressera sans doute "ton" Seigneur Aizen ... Dame Schiffer n'est autre qu'Orihime Inoue ...

-Qui c'est ça ?

Kuro regarda le Quinta étonné. Il ne connaissait pas Inoue ?

-Euh … Kurosaki Ichigo ça te dis quelque chose quand même ? Rassure moi ?

-Ouais.

-Bon Inoue est une de ses copines et pour faire court, elle est de notre coté et a épousé Ulquiorra ?

- Quoi ! ! ! !

Nnoitra resta scotché. Comment ce petit con de Cuarta avait fait pour se marier ? C'était incroyable ...

-Elle a eut un enfant de lui. Continua Kuro en se rapprochant. Je peux t'assurer que le croisement entre un Humain et un Arrancar est très impressionnant ! Les trois enfants qui sont nés, ils tous sont des créatures extrêmement intéressantes et tous sont de combattants prometteurs...

-Trois ? Répéta le Quinta en se penchant aussi.

-Tatsuki Arisawa, une des amies d'Orihime, a été séduite par Stark Coyote ... Ses deux à elle sont très particuliers. Ils ont réussit à maîtriser des sorts de kido alors qu'ils avaient que cinq ans ... Quand au fils d'Orihime ... Il ...

Le Septima se tut et se releva, son nez frémissant légèrement alors que Nnoitra prenait lui aussi conscience de l'arrivée imminente de la Céro Espada. Ainsi donc, Kuro était un conspirateur ? Le Quinta saurait tenir sa langue, mais il aurait préféré en savoir plus sur le Secunda ... Enfin, cela plairait sans doute à Aizen de savoir que, même si la plupart de leurs "alliés" étaient peu bavards quand à leur monde, il y en avait un qui était prêt à partager ses informations ...

Rei arriva et sauta sur Kuro qui s'étala au sol. Elle se releva et sourit au Quinta.

-On va faire une "Battle Royal" ! Annonça-t-elle. Vous êtes partant ?

-Une quoi ? Grinça Nnoitra.

-Ha, moi, j'suis toujours partant ! Assura Kuro en se relevant, souriant à son vis à vis. Le gagnant a le droit de demander ce qu'il veut aux autres !

Le Quinta haussa les sourcils, essayant d'évaluer les paroles de Kuro, se demandant s'il n'était pas entrain de se foutre de sa gueule.

-La dernière fois, Grimmjow a demandé une nuit torride avec Pedazo, celui-ci a dut accepter et je peux te garantir que ça a été très chaud ! Assura le Septima. Ça pourrait être marrant !

-Ouais, on l'a entendu dans tout le palais à ce moment ... Et toi, tu vas encore demander à avoir Byakuya ?

-Toi, tu vas encore demander des sucettes à collecter sur le monde humain ? Et toi, Nnoitra, tu demanderais quoi ?

-On peut vraiment faire de telles demandes ? Lâcha avec un sourire intéressé le Quinta.

-Oui ! Affirmèrent les deux voix.

Ils étaient encore plus barges que l'avait imaginé Nnoitra ... Mais c'était intéressant comme situation ...

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dehors et tous avait sortis leurs armes respectifs. Cela faisait longtemps que Pedazo n'avait pas dégainé son arme. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas motivé ! Habama l'avait attrapé sur son épaule et l'avait embarqué, mais franchement ... Comme s'il avait envie de demander quelque chose à qui que se soit ! C'était lassant ... Comme gage, il leurs dira de faire le poirier devant la chambre d'Aizen et d'Ichimaru et cela jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes sortent de là ! Ouais, une superbe petite vengeance pour le Secunda, non ?<p>

-On est là ! Annonça la voie chantonnante de la Céro. Bon, je récapitule les règles élémentaires ! Les Espadas n'ont pas le droit de sortir leurs resureccions tant qu'il y a un fraccion ...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda intrigué Apache.

-Pour équilibrer les forces, bien sûr ! Ensuite, pas le droit de tuer les opposants et ... Eviter de les blesser gravement ... J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt, parce que moi ... Je suis prête !

Pedazo soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son arme ... Puisqu'on lui laissait pas le choix, autant se battre vaillamment, non ?

-Je suis prêt ! Assura-t-il de mauvaise fois.

-Apache, Byakuya, je vous propose une alliance ! Lâcha Habama en pointant Pedazo. Faut l'éliminer le plus vite possible et Rei aussi ! J'ai pas envie de faire un truc loufoque !

Le Secunda fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et posa une main sur ses hanches.

-Allons donc, ce que tu va nous demander est encore pire ! Je vais commencer par t'écraser toi mon petit !

-Bon, alors ... Souffla Rei sur un ton ironique. Que le meilleur gagne, en l'occurrence ... Moi !

* * *

><p>Sun n'en pouvait plus. Grimmjow l'avait 'puni' pour avoir fait certaines choses avec Pedazo. Puis il lui avait fait plusieurs fois l'amour avec beaucoup de passion. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas Tousen ici, semblait avoir poussé le Sexta à profiter au maximum de son amant.<p>

-Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? fit le bleuté en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Oui … je peux plus bouger …

Sun se retourna et s'enfouit sous la couette. Mais Grimmjow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il monta sur sa victime et commença à la chatouiller. Sun essaya de se soustraire à l'emprise de Grimmjow mais n'y réussit pas. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent toux les deux par rire en se chatouillant mutuellement.

Sun se retrouva sur Grimmjow. Celui-ci replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et embrassa furtivement le brun. Ce dernier pouvait lire dans le regard brûlant de son amant tout ce qu'il cachait habituellement. Le bleuté n'étant pas spécialement démonstratif en public. Mais c'était autre chose quand ils étaient seuls.

-J'vais prendre un douche, lâcha Sun.

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain. Il avait toujours du mal à résister à ce regard et se demandait comment ça allait se passer avec Pedazo. Il avait bien vu la peine et la douleur dans son regard quand il avait comprit que Grimmjow n'était pas son amant.

L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps le délassait et emportait ses douleurs. Soudain une montée en puissance se fit sentir. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Grimmjow, habillé mais légèrement affolé.

-C'est quoi c'bordel ? T'as sentit ?

-Oui, fit Sun en sortant de la douche. Resurrecion.

Le fraccion de Tousen s'habilla rapidement et partit en direction des énergies qu'il ressentait. Il guidait Grimmjow, étant meilleur que lui dans ce domaine.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'extérieur du palais et se figèrent devant l'énorme nuage de sable qui semblait retomber. Ils virent alors un peu à l'écart Habama, Apache. Ils s'approchèrent doucement.

-Oh Sun ! ! fit Habama. Ça va pas trop mal au cul ?

-Ta gueule le nain ! raga Grimmjow.

Ce qui fit se tasser le roux. Sun les ignora pour s'intéresser uniquement à quelqu'un susceptible de lui répondre.

-Il s'passe quoi là, Apache ?

-Une 'Battle Royal' !

-Mais qui sont cons, lâcha Sun.

-Tu connais Sun ? fit étonné la fraccion d'Hallibel.

-Si c'est comme le film …

-Film ? fit Grimmjow.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Grimm.

Sun reporta son attention sur les combats qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Kuro et Nnoitra étaient sous leurs formes libérées. Byakuya en bankaï. Pedazo et Rei semblaient vouloir en découdre particulièrement. Sun se pinça l'arrête du nez en expirant. Ici aussi, il allait devoir intervenir. Il commença à s'avancer mais fut retenu par une main sur son bras.

-Où s'que tu vas ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Les arrêter.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux.

-Non faut pas, faut les laisser finir. Celui qui gagne peut demander ce qu'il veut aux autres, lâcha Habama.

-T'aurais pas put dire ça plus tôt, lâcha mécontent le bleuté. J'vais m'joindre à eux dans c'cas là !

-Non Grimmjow. Je vais mettre fin à ce combat débile.

-Rei est pas débile, se défendit Habama.

-Donc c'est elle l'investigatrice de tout ça, lâcha Sun d'une voix froide. Et si elle est débile … à moins qu'elle soit douée pour soigner …

Sun n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'élança vers les combattants. Il n'aimait pas se battre mais n'allait pas hésiter à utiliser les capacités de son zanpakuto pour faire cesser tout ça.

De leur place, Grimmjow et les autres virent tomber un à un les combattants. Kuro et Nnoitra en même temps, ce qui fit se stopper Byakuya, qui les rejoignit se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait. Puis Pedazo et Rei qui eux ne s'étaient aperçu de rien.

-C'était quoi ça ? fit tremblant Habama. J'ai rien vu … à part qu'ils sont tombés comme des mouches.

-Taiyoufuu, souffla Grimmjow.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus que Sun apparaissait près de lui, le visage sombre, Pedazo dans les bras.

-Chacun en prend un … on rentre.

Tous s'exécutèrent et ils partirent en direction des appartements de la Tercera. Dans le plus grand silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Conséquences**

Ils étaient tous alignés, assis sur le canapé. Sun faisait les cents pas devant eux, Grimmjow derrière lui, silencieux. Il sentait la colère du brun et savait qu'il allait pas tarder à exploser.

-MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! ! ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ! ! ! !

-C'est bon ! C'est pas la peine de crier comme ça ! fit détachée Rei.

-Toi tu la fermes ! lâcha d'un ton tranchant Sun. Plus que tous les autres, tu devrais être raisonnable.

-Bah quoi ! fit Rei en haussant les épaules. Y'a pas eut de morts !

-Et encore heureux, que y'a pas eut de morts !

Sun était énervé et ça se voyait. Surtout pour ceux qui le connaissait. Un petit silence s'installa. Bientôt interrompu par Habama.

-Du coup, c'est Sun qu'a gagné.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Mais c'était vrai ça. C'est Sun qui avait gagné. Il avait battu Nnoitra, Kuro, Pedazo et même Rei. Byakuya, lui, s'était retiré des combats de lui même.

-On est pas dans la merde, alors, souffla Nnoitra. 'Madame Sainte Nitouche' va frapper fort, j'le crains.

Pedazo, Rei, Byakuya et Habama ouvrir grand les yeux. 'Madame Sainte Nitouche' ? ? ? Après ce qu'il avait entendu comment le Quinta pouvait la qualifier comme ça ?

-Nnoitra … ta gueule ! gronda Sun. Si j'ai bien compris, j'peux vous faire faire c'que j'veux, hein ?

Rei acquiesça. Puis se demanda si finalement c'était une si bonne idée que ça, d'avoir lancé cette 'Battle Royal'. Surtout avec le sourire de psychopathe que Sun affichait. Hein ?

-Nnoitra, tu prends Kuro avec toi et tu vas aller voir Aizen-sama en disant que tu as besoin d'être puni !

-Sun ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Rei et Pedazo.

-Hasekawa-san, vous n'allez pas les envoyer … commença Byakuya.

-Oh que si ! lâcha avec un sourire mauvais le vizard. J'vais m'gêner. Nnoitra est parfaitement au courant de mon travail et des 'punitions' que je donne.

Nnoitra se raidit et acquiesça de la tête. Kuro, quant à lui, voyait là un moyen d'avoir une conversation avec le Seigneur de Las Noches sans que les autres n'en sachent rien. Et s'il prenait son pied, pourquoi refuser ? Le Quinta se leva, suivit du Septima et ils sortirent des appartements.

-Sun, tu peux pas faire ça ! lâcha Pedazo, une fois la porte refermée.

-Habama et Apache, fit Sun n'écoutant en rien le Secunda. Pour l'instant …rien.

Les deux fraccions soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Allez en cuisine et rapporter de quoi manger ! Allez ouste ! !

Les deux fraccion sursautèrent et disparurent aussitôt.

-Bien maintenant qu'on est entre 'nous', je pense qu'on va pouvoir mettre certaines choses au clair, sourit Sun.

Mais bizarrement, personne ne fut rassuré par son sourire.

-Comment peux-tu les envoyer se faire … se faire punir par Aizen ! explosa Rei.

-Tu préférerais que j'y envoie Kuchiki-sama, dit d'une voix froide Sun.

-Euh … non, répliqua la Céro. Mais quand même !

-Tant qu'Aizen-sama sera occupé, il ne s'intéressera pas à Kuchiki-sama. De plus, Nnoitra aime bien aller leur rendre visite, même s'il ne le dit pas.

Le sourire qu'affichait Sun était … bizarre. Tout comme son comportement. Etait-ce dut au fait que Grimmjow soit là ?

-Hasekawa-san, quel est exactement ton 'travail' ? demanda le noble intrigué.

-Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! Je m'occupe de la surveillance de Las Noches, ainsi que de calmer les bagarres qui éclatent aussi bien entre arrancars, qu'entre Espadas. Je suis libre de choisir les punitions. Là dessus j'ai tout les droits …

-Même d'envoyer quelqu'un dans le lit d'Aizen, s'étonna Rei.

-Oui.

-J'ai une question, fit Pedazo d'une petite voix. Comment as-tu fait pour nous battre ? Je n'ai rien vu.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal. Personne ne peut voir Taiyoufuu. C'est son pouvoir !

-Ha, ouais, je comprends mieux ...

-Bon, et maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? S'écria Sun. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de participer à un tel jeu ? Et qui a été assez débile pour en inventer un pareil ?

-Kenpachi Zaraki ! Avoua franchement Rei. C'est lui qui nous l'a apprit ! J'trouve que c'est un bon jeu ... Bon, au début, que le gagnant ait droit de tout demander aux autres, c'était pas ça. Mais une fois, Habama a gagné et a ordonné à quelqu'un de ... Enfin, j'vais pas te faire un dessin ! Et voilà quoi ...

-Kenpachi Zaraki ? Répéta incrédule Grimmjow. Attendez voir, comment ? Comment il a put vous apprendre ce jeu ?

-Je crois que nous en avons déjà trop dit. Murmura pensivement Byakuya. Par contre, votre réaction était un peu ... Exagéré ...

-Pardon ? Lâcha Sun un peu troublé.

-Je faisais en sorte que personne ne se prenne de coup mortel et si cela avait été le cas, Rei aurait put stopper toutes hémorragies ... Je suis devenu doué en sort de Kido comme Rei ...

-Mais, Rei est une Arrancar ! Nota Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. Putain, j'pige plus rien du tout !

-Je suis aussi une ancienne Vice-Capitaine des Armées de la Cours et j'étais spécialiste des soins. Mon Capitaine avait tendance à se blesser plus ou moins gravement ... Enfin, peu importe, de toute façon, vous n'auriez pas du vous en faire pour nous ! Hé, vous croyez quand même pas que c'était la première fois qu'on jouait à ce jeu ?

Sun lui jeta un regard noir et, sans la moindre hésitation, la Céro se retrancha derrière Pedazo, comprenant que le "jeu" ne semblait pas très apprécié par le fraccion de Tousen ... En même temps, c'était vrai que ... Quant à Sun, il ne savait pas s'il devait exploser ou non ... Kenpachi Zaraki avait inventé ce jeu, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Mais comment avait-il put être transmis aux Arrancars de Las Noches ? La réponse s'imposa presque au brun : il était sans doute des leurs dans leurs mondes ...

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de jouer à un tel jeu ? Souffla-t-il mécontent. Vous trois, vous me paraissiez les plus sensés de tous et pourtant ...

-Désolé ! Lâcha avec une moue Rei. On pouvait pas savoir que ça t'irriterait ... La prochaine fois, on ira beaucoup plus loin ...

-Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois et ...

-Bon, écoute moi, Sun ! La coupa Rei en sortant de sa cachette. Ici, tu es peut être la fraccion de Tousen et tu es peut être chargé de "calmer" les différents conflits et tout le tralala, mais chez nous, tu n'as aucune haute responsabilité et je vais pas te faire un dessin ! Oui, ici, il y a Votre Aizen et Votre Ichimaru ... Mais se sont pas les nôtres ! Si ça se trouve, je ne serais jamais des vôtres dans votre monde, pas plus que Byakuya et tous ceux qui nous ont suivis au fil des années !

-Rei ! Soupira Pedazo.

-Toi, tu te tais pour le moment ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que, pour le moment, si je suis convaincue de la puissance de TON seigneur, je ne suis pas convaincue par ses valeurs morales ! Je n'accepte pas vos autorités, ni vos ordres !

-Seisui, je vous pris d'arrêter là ! Lâcha sèchement Byakuya.

-Ouais, d'autant plus que je commence à avoir froid moi ! Soupira Pedazo.

Froid ? Où était le rapport ... Haussant les sourcils, Sun se rendit compte que l'énergie spirituelle de Rei avait augmentée, sûrement aidé par la colère qu'elle ressentait alors. Et, plutôt que de se manifester par une pression quelconque sur le corps, elle semblait diminuer la température de l'air. Il se rendit compte que leurs respirations provoquaient un nuage clair de vapeur dans l'air.

-Super, on a le droit à la clim si jamais on a trop chaud ! Nota ironiquement Grimmjow.

-Je suis à deux doigts de te transformer en glaçon alors tu ferais mieux de te taire. Avoua franchement Rei en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez commencé ce jeu idiot ! Lâcha Sun qui perdait peu à peu patience.

-Ha bah tiens ! Madame ne voie pas ... Madame ne voie vraiment pas ? Pour être subtile : j'suis même sûr que Aizen et Ichimaru vous on entendu !

-Si ça, c'est être subtile, c'est que je suis devenus intelligent ... Souffla à la porte Habama qui décida de battre en retraite. On repasse dans deux minutes !

Les deux fracciones repartirent donc, laissant cette étrange confrontation s'effectuer. Byakuya se demanda s'il ne devait pas mettre un terme à cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus gênante ...

-J'vois pas trop où est le prob. Lâcha Grimmjow avec indifférence.

-Evidement, tu viens pas de notre monde ! Répliqua Rei en fronçant les sourcils. Dans le notre, tu es avec Pedazo et vous vous aimez tellement qu'on a l'impression qu'y a des fleurs qu'ont poussées partout à Las Noches !

-C'est le cas ... Lâcha ironiquement et très gêné le pauvre Secunda. S'il te plait ... Rei ...

-Puisque tu veux pas de Pedazo ici, j'vais m'le faire et avec Byakuya en plus ! Annonça la Céro en se tournant vers Sun. Dis leurs de coucher avec moi !

Les deux hommes devinrent rouges dans la seconde. Ils se consultèrent mutuellement pour savoir s'ils devaient fuir tout de suite ou bien attendre un peu avant de fuir pour de bon. Puis ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sun pour vérifier si elle allait accepter ou non ... Ho, pitié, qu'elle ne fasse pas une chose pareille ! Dans le cas des deux hommes, Sun savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eux beaucoup de relation ... Les deux le lui ayant avoué ...

-Pas moyen, gronda Sun.

Il s'avança vers Rei, la dépassant de presque une tête. Il n'était pas, mais alors pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer avec cette garce. Elle était peut être la Céro dans son monde, mais ne ferait sûrement pas le poids face à Aizen ou Ichimaru.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ma 'petite' … j'essaye de vous éviter le lit d'Aizen-sama.

Ils parurent tous choqués. Le lit … d'Aizen ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait encore ?

-Il couche avec les puissants et leurs pique un peu de force au passage, expliqua Grimmjow. L'Hōgyoku n'arrête pas de lui en réclamer toujours plus.

Instinctivement, Pedazo posa sa main sur son trou, où était dissimulée la petite pierre. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Sun.

-Sun essaye de vous préserver autant que possible … mais maintenant … il a dut sentir votre force et essayera de vous avoir.

-Tu y es déjà passé ? demanda inquiet Pedazo à Sun.

-Moi non … Grimmjow oui … plusieurs fois avant que je n'arrive.

Grimmjow eut une grimace et Sun se rapprocha de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut brève mais elle fit mal à Pedazo.

-Pour en revenir à nos montons … tu n'auras personne Rei. Si Pedazo doit coucher avec quelqu'un ça serra avec moi et Grimmjow.

-Hey ! j'ai mon mot à dire, Sun ! s'exclama le bleuté.

-Vas pas me faire croire qu'il te plait pas … j'te connais assez, fit Sun désabusé.

Grimmjow ouvrit grand les yeux, regarda Pedazo qui s'était instinctivement mis derrière Byakuya, puis tourna les talons.

-Vous m'gonflez, j'vais faire un tour.

Et il sortit comme si de rien n'était. Il était vexé que Sun ait put connaître aussi facilement son envie de faire sien le Secunda. Mais il lui était difficile de cacher quelque chose à son amant. Il sourit pour lui même et décida d'aller squatter une salle d'entraînement. Il avait grand besoin de se défouler. Les combats de toute à l'heure lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche.

La fuite de Grimmjow avait laissé pantois les trois personnes de l'autre monde. Sun s'assit dans un des fauteuils et soupira.

-Comment tu peux faire ça ! s'écria Rei. Pedazo n'est pas un jouet que tu peux offrir à Grimmjow.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Seisui, fit remarquer le noble. As-tu oublié ce que tu lui as demandé de nous ordonner de faire à Pedazo et à moi-même ?

La jeune femme se retourna sous le coup de la surprise et eut le bon goût de rougir de honte. Elle avait fait exactement la même chose.

-De toute façon, reprit Sun, c'est à Pedazo de décider. Je n'impose jamais rien à mes partenaires.

Tous regardèrent Pedazo qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ni quoi penser. Sun était-elle sérieuse quand elle avait proposé ça ? Et lui pourrait-il le faire ?

-Te prends pas la tête Pedazo … réfléchis-y, c'est tout. Kuchiki-sama, je vous recommanderais d'être très prudent et jamais seul, pareil pour toi Rei.

-On avait pas deviné, fit la Céro.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de l'air supérieur que se donnait la fraccion de Tousen. Elle avait bien envie de la remettre à sa place. Elle était la Céro et c'était pas une fraccion qui allait la commander.

-Seisui, baissez votre énergie, s'il vous plait, fit le noble.

-Pas question ! s'écria Rei. J'vais pas me laisser commander et remettre en place par une simple fraccion !

Une simple fraccion ? Sun voyait rouge. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Elle essayait de lui éviter le pire et Madame la Céro ne lui en était même pas reconnaissante ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus !

-Très bien, déclara Sun. Tu veux t'battre ! on va s'battre ! mais dans un endroit où on ne risque pas de tout envoyer en l'air !

-Où ? demanda Rei avec un sourire carnassier.

-Là où je suis né, répliqua Sun avec le même sourire.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes en se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir ou pas. Et surtout comment on en était arrivé là.<p>

-Sun, Rei, s'il vous plait ... Lâcha suppliant le Secunda.

- Montre-moi le chemin, je te suis ! Assura Rei avec un sourire sûr d'elle.

-D'accord, te perds pas en chemin ! Répliqua Sun.

Et les deux êtres disparurent brutalement sous le regard du Secunda et du noble qui ne savaient plus du tout comment réagir et ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, mais tout deux étaient totalement perdus.

-Byakuya, je ... Commença Pedazo sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

Il avait l'impression d'être la cause de cette dispute et c'était le cas ... Ils avaient cherchés à jouer pour pouvoir le détendre un peu, pour qu'il oublie et voilà qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation plus qu'incommodante à cause de lui. Savoir qu'Aizen pouvait leurs prendre un peu de leurs pouvoirs, pour lui et Rei, ce n'était pas si grave vue que leurs énergies se renouvelaient, ce n'était pas le cas des autres ...

-Viens, on va aller voir Grimmjow, il pourra sans doute nous dire où ses deux-là sont parties. Décida le noble en serrant son épaule, essayant de le réconforter.

-Mais, et Habama ? On peut pas le laisser seul ...

-On est de retour ! Annonça la voix joyeuse du nommé.

Qui s'étrangla en partie lorsqu'il vit l'air grave des deux hommes.

* * *

><p>Dans une autre pièce du château, c'était tout autre chose qui se déroulait. Sosuke et Gin avaient étés surpris lorsqu'ils avaient ressentis les énergies. Savoir que de tels êtres étaient à porter de mains, c'était plaisant ... Et que dire lorsque deux personnes se présentèrent à la porte pour être tout simplement "punis" ... Le brun n'avait même pas envie de savoir pourquoi se contentant simplement d'observer les deux êtres devant lui.<p>

Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de s'intéresser au cas si particulier de Kuro. Une étrange créature qui manquait peut être de puissance par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressentit, mais qu'importe. Son corps n'en restait pas moins intéressant et ses mains exploraient cet être qui semblait aussi être leur plus grand atout. Ils avaient laissés tranquille Nnoitra. Celui-ci leur parlant rapidement des informations qu'il avait obtenues grâce au Septima. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas parler puisqu'il s'occupait volontiers de la verge d'Aizen ...

Des enfants étaient nés d'union entre deux races ? Son regard brilla d'intérêt et il décida de stopper ce qu'était entrain de faire Kuro, le tirant jusqu'à son visage et lui saisissant le menton pour lui sourire.

-Dis moi tous sur ses enfants. De quoi sont-ils capables au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Répliqua intéressé le Septima.

-Ce que tu veux ! Assura le brun.

-Je veux le noble ! Je veux Byakuya Kuchiki et je veux pouvoir en faire ce que je veux ... Quand je veux et où je veux ...

Le sourire de Sosuke s'agrandit légèrement. Lui laisser Kuchiki ? Alors qu'il pouvait être un atout incroyable pour eux ? Allons donc ! En plus, depuis qu'il l'avait revus dans cette chambre, abandonné sur le lit, l'envie de le posséder, de se l'approprier ... Etait devenue une nécessitée absolue ... L'idée que cet homme puisse avoir un tel regard pour eux, un regard d'homme amoureux blessé ... Cependant ... Le Septima semblait avoir tant à leur apprendre ...

-Tu le veux pour toi seul ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Non, je veux juste avoir le droit de lui faire l'amour ... Mais quand je veux ... Enfin, je vous laisserais la place, mais faites comprendre aux autres que j'y ai le droit ! Et je vous jure de tout vous dire ...

-Ho, c'est gentil ça de laisser la place à ton maître ! Rigola Gin qui s'était rapproché, s'occupant du corps du Septima, le caressant et faisant signe à Nnoitra d'approcher. Et moi, j'ai le droit aussi de passer avant toi ?

-Ne me dites pas qu'ici, vous ne jouerez pas tous les deux avec lui comme vous le faites dans notre monde ? Lâcha ironiquement Kuro.

Gin et Nnoitra commencèrent sans doute à le préparer. Leurs mains s'aventurant sur le corps du Septima tout comme leurs lèvres. Sosuke continuait d'observer la scène avec un certain soin, s'amusant de voir l'étranger de l'autre monde se laisser aller, lâchant quelques gémissements.

-Nous verrons bien s'ils acceptent de nous obéir. Décida Sosuke, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à sa verge. Alors, si tu me disais tout ce que tu sais ... Donc, les enfants du Primera et de l'humaine Tatsuki sont ... Doués en Kido, des surdouées ... Quelqu'un leur a apprit tout ce qu'ils savent ?

-Oui, leurs mères, ils ont réussit à ... Murmura le pauvre torturé qui avait du mal à se concentrer sous les assauts du Quinta et de l'argenté. ... Ils ont dépassé le niveau 50 de kido ... Ils savent aussi utiliser le shunpo. Ils peuvent en enchaîner une bonne vingtaine avant que cela ne soit dur pour eux ...

-Et le fils d'Orihime et d'Ulquiorra ?

-C'est un petit génie ... Il possède des capacités hors normes ... Et incomparables ... En l'espace d'une journée, il a fait fleurir Las Noches ... On pense qu'il possède le don Kiseimei ... L'arbre de la vie ... Il peut aussi soigner les gens à une vitesse extraordinaire ...

-Que pourrais-tu nous apprendre d'autre sur ton monde et qui pourrait nous aider ?

-L'Ouken ... Souffla de plus en plus difficilement Kuro. Il se trouve à Karakura ... Et le Hōgyoku ... Pedazo ...

Ils savaient où était l'Ouken ? ... Cela était bien plus qu'intéressant. Connaître la position exacte lui permettrait sans doute d'atteindre le royaume du Roi si jamais son autre solution ne marchait pas. Ainsi il n'aurait pas même besoin de se confronter aux Armées de la Cour ... Quant à l'Hōgyoku, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Il agrippa le visage du Septima pour l'attirer à lui, frôlant ses lèvres.

-Où est l'Ouken ?

-Rei sait elle ... Arrêtez de me ...

Ho, le pauvre petit Arrancar, il n'en pouvait plus ... En même temps, Gin était très douée lorsqu'il voulait mener quelqu'un au sommet et Nnoitra était un très bon élève ... Jetant un regard rapide à l'argenté, celui-ci lui répondit par une sourire et retira ses doigts de l'antre qu'il avait préparé avec un certain soin. Sosuke attira Kuro à lui, le mettant juste au dessus de son sexe et les mains du Quinta et de son amant le forcèrent à se glisser sur le membre. Kuro se laissa faire, bien sûr, son corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

Le Septima patienta un peu avant de se mouvoir sur le membre du brun qui avait glissé ses mains sur les hanches musclés. Gin vint jusqu'à ses lèvres pour demander un baiser alors que Nnoitra en imposait un à Kuro. C'était délicieux, mine de rien. Sosuke se demanda si son nouvel allié était digne de confiance. En l'observant, il se dit qu'il était un grand atout pour eux, il pourrait sans doute l'aider à berner les étrangers de l'autre monde ... Chacun s'avérait être de sacrée proie ... Et difficile à manipuler. Byakuya serait facile à tenter, il l'avait vu fléchir et l'avait bien comprit : le noble l'aimait lui et l'argenté, il suffirait de le prendre sur les sentiments. Pour Habama, si c'était un fou du sexe, ils pourraient trouver un terrain d'entente. Quant à Rei et Pedazo ... Ils trouveraient bien quelque chose ...

Le brun fini par venir dans le Septima tandis que celui-ci se libéra sur leurs deux ventres. Gin et Nnoitra se firent une joie de nettoyer le tout. Le Quinta semblait apprécier de ne pas être au centre de leurs attentions ... Peut être que lui aussi pourrait sans doute les aider à avoir le Secunda et la Céro ? Enfin, surtout le Secunda ... Il avait peur des femmes ! Kuro se retira et se laissa retomber à leurs cotés ... Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il y avait encore deux personne à satisfaire et ses deux-là n'avaient pas oubliés.

Gin et Nnoitra recommencèrent à embêter Kuro, l'embrassant délicatement, le forçant à réagir. Sosuke continuait d'observer ce spectacle si magnifique. L'argenté releva les hanches de leur nouvel allier, pour se glisser dans l'antre souillé. Mais l'arrancar ne protesta. Pas plus qu'il ne repoussa Nnoitra lorsque celui-ci se présenta devant lui, lui présentant sa propre verge dressée qu'il prit en bouche.

-Et, Nnoitra, ne te laisses pas trop aller ! Soupira avec amusement Gin.

Ce dernier allait et venait dans le corps sous lui et le Quinta lui lança un sourire pervers. Il ne se mouva pas dans la bouche, appréciant le simple mouvement que provoquait sur le Septima les allées et venues de l'argenté. L'amant de Sosuke finit par venir dans l'antre et se retira. Puis il alla quérir un nouveau baiser au brun, qui le lui accorda sans le moindre mal, leurs langues se cherchant mutuellement.

-Je veux ça plus souvent ! Lâcha Gin sur un ton très capricieux.

-Attends, j'en peux plus ! Protesta la voix suppliante de Kuro.

La protestation du Septima attira l'attention des amants, qui virent Nnoitra réclamer son dut au pauvre Arrancar épuisé. De la semence coulait le long de ses cuisses, mais cela ne semblait pas stopper le Quinta qui le retourna sur le ventre son vis à vis, lui écartant les jambes pour à son tour prendre possession du corps du pauvre torturé.

-C'est presque fini. Ironisa Sosuke, le regard brillant.

Comment mieux s'assurer de l'alliance d'un être qu'en le soumettant totalement à sa volonté ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Confrontations**

Sun vérifia rapidement si Rei le suivait toujours. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer se battre mais parfois il le fallait. Cette petite prétentieuse de Céro. Il sourit en pensant que oui, il se ferait un plaisir de la remettre à sa place.

Rei se demandait où Sun la conduisait. Apparemment, dans une partie reculée du palais. Où elle était née? C'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit, non? La petite brune stoppa prés du vizard, et Sun ouvrit alors les portes gigantesques devant lesquels elles étaient.

-Je te présente la salle de naissance des vizards … c'est aussi ma salle d'entraînement.

Sun entra doucement. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Il avait eut peur un moment de ne pas la trouver mais si elle était bien là. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle et observa Rei lui emboîter le pas. Il fit un mouvement de la main et les portes se fermèrent dans un grand bruit. Rei sursauta et se retourna vers Sun, le regard mauvais.

-T'en a d'autres des tours comme ça?

-Non. Si nous commencions alors?

Sun étira un fin sourire sur son visage mais son regard se durcit. Il se doutait bien que Rei ne devait pas être n'importe qui pour avoir obtenue le rang de Céro. Vice Capitaine chez les Shinigamis, douée en kido, Sun se demanda comment elle en était venue à devenir une arrancar. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement vouloir de la force ou de la puissance pour elle-même … mais pour protéger quelqu'un?

Sun se mit en position d'attente, katana au clair et observa son adversaire. Il ne devait en aucun cas la sous estimer.

Rei regardait la jeune femme en se demandant quelle était son niveau. Mais bon elle l'apprendrait pas en restant sans rien faire, non? Elle sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau et se jeta sur son adversaire. Sun para sa lame et répondit avec une facilité qui déconcerta un moment la Céro. Peut être qu'après tout la vizard était plus forte que ce qu'en laissait transparaître son apparence fragile.

Les coups se succédèrent aux coups, chacune attaquant et contre attaquant, chacune essayant de trouver un point faible, une ouverture.

Rei se recula d'un bond pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à percer la défense de Sun. Elle en avait marre elle voulait en finir rapidement.

-Tu disais que nous serions tranquille ici. Pourquoi?

-Ici on peut évacuer son trop plein de puissance sans que quiconque à l'extérieur n'en ressente rien. Ici on est coupé du reste du palais. Tu peux passer en forme libérée, personne ne sentira rien.

-Tss … si tu crois que je vais avoir besoin de ma forme libérée pour te battre … Pour l'instant, t'arrives pas à grand chose toi non plus, fit remarquer la Céro.

-Pour l'instant, j'm'échauffe, la provoqua Sun.

Rei réagit en jurant et en lui balançant un céro, qui rata sa cible.

-Saloperie!

-Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire … je vais te monter le mien, fit Sun en plaçant un des ses mains sur son visage. Son masque apparu, blanc avec deux lignes horizontales vertes sous les yeux. Rei regardait ahurie la jeune femme masquée et la regarda tirer son céro. Elle eut du mal à éviter le céro mais faillit carrément se prendre le deuxième.

-Tu triches ! T'en as tiré deux ! S'exclama la petite brune.

Sun rit devant l'incompréhension de l'arrancar.

-Tu m'as pourtant bien observée … je n'en ai tiré qu'un. Par contre si je le veux, il peut se diviser en deux, expliqua Sun de sa voix modifiée.

Diviser en deux? Comment était-ce possible? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Cependant elle avait bien vu un seul rayon vert être tiré par la vizard. Mais quand s'était-il divisé en deux, ça elle l'ignorait? Elle semblait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La Céro l'avait peut être sous estimé. Ça avait beau n'être qu'une fraccion, ce n'était pas la fraccion ne n'importe qui, c'était celle de Tousen.

_-Hime! s'écria une voix dans sa tête. Hime !_

-Que veux-tu Shaiming? Demanda Sun visiblement pas content.

_-Tu me laisses jouer avec elle? Répondit le hollow amusé_.

-Non.

_-Pourquoi?_

-C'est à moi à la remettre à sa place.

_-Sauf que tu auras du mal si elle utilise sa resureccion, Hime._

-...

_-Tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton bankaï, Hime._

-...

_-Je te propose un marché …_

-Décidément …

_-Allez fais pas la tête. Je te prête ma force. Si tu gagnes, je veux pouvoir m'amuser avec elle … elle est trop mimi !_

-Et si je perds?

_-Je te laisse tranquille pendant un bon moment? Ça te va?_

Sun réfléchissait rapidement. Il semblait en effet qu'avec sa resureccion, il aurait du mal à gagner. Il avait fait son fier tout à l'heure, mais 'l'échauffement' n'en était finalement pas un pour lui.

-Ok, concéda Sun

_-Yess !_

-Shaiming! Arrête de danser comme ça tu me donnes mal à la tête!

En effet, Shaiming avait entamé une danse de la victoire dans le monde intérieur de Sun. Sun secoua la tête, enlevant ainsi son masque, et reporta son attention sur la Céro. Celle-ci avait profité de son dialogue intérieur pour reprendre son souffle.

-J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues, lâcha Rei.

-Discussion privée, répondit Sun. Bon, on reprend.

-Ok!

Et elle s'élança de nouveau vers la vizard, sauf qu'en cours de route, elle activa sa resureccion.

-Protége, Ryuuhi_! (Dragon de glace)_

Sun observa alors la transformation et évita de justesse un coup, pour se propulser plus loin. Il appela son masque et tira une série de double céro sur la créature qu'était devenue Rei. Il observa la fumée se dissiper et se rendit compte que son haleine produisait un petit nuage de vapeur. Alors se souvenant de ce qui s'était produit plus tôt, Sun décida de passer en shikaï.

-Kinikakera, Taiyoufuu_! (Trouble, Vent Solaire!)_

-Alors c'est ça ton shikaï! J'vois pas vraiment le changement! Cria Rei.

C'est vrai que comparé à sa transformation à elle … une armure de glace blanche la recouvrait entièrement, laissant libre son visage, ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils étaient blancs eux aussi sauf ceux encadrant son visage qui étaient restés noirs. La température de l'air avait bien diminué, mais Sun s'en fichait. Il avait créé un mouvement d'air autour le lui, le réchauffant.

-Tu vois pas … j'vais te montrer, gronda Sun.

Rei observait attentivement la jeune femme, quand elle ressentit un coup à l'épaule droite. Elle se tourna dans cette direction mais ne vit rien et Sun n'avait pas bougé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-Taiyoufuu. Tu n'as pas fait très attention tout à l'heure on dirait …

Rei se tourna sur elle-même. La voix de Sun ne venait pas de où elle se trouvait, en face d'elle, mais de derrière.

-Je vois que tu comprends …

La voix venait encore d'une direction différente. Rei se demandait ce que c'était que ce bordel? Comment elle pouvait faire ça? Et où était-elle vraiment?

Un nouveau coup la toucha mais ne causa aucun dégât, sa hierro étant très dure. Mais tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

-Bats-toi bordel! hurla la Céro.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais, répliqua Sun en la touchant encore.

Sun lui tournait autour, s'approchant pour la toucher puis s'écarter aussitôt. Il s'amusait à voir la Céro s'énerver. Ça lui apprendra, à cette prétentieuse! Et apparemment, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

En effet, Rei en avait marre de ce combat. Elle détestait ce genre de zanpakuto, c'était pour les lâches ! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait toujours Sun, mais elle savait que c'était une illusion. La colère monta et elle se mit à tirer des céro dans toutes les directions, pics de glace traversant la salle.

* * *

><p>-Mais bordel ! Il est où?<p>

-Pedazo calmes-toi, fit Byakuya.

-Non j'vais pas m'calmer! Elles sont on ne sait où en train de se foutre sur la gueule!

-Et pour qui as-tu le plus peur? Fit le noble.

Pedazo tiqua mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas lui même pour qui il avait le plus peur. Sun ou Rei? Il aimait beaucoup Rei, mais parfois elle pouvait être très, mais alors très, énervante. Et il commençait à s'attacher à Sun. Mine de rien, il se sentait proche de l'hermaphrodite, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais il ne cherchait pas pour autant à savoir pourquoi. Et puis, sa proposition n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Devait-il accepter? Ou pas?

Il respira calmement essayant de trouver Grimmjow grâce à sa marque spirituelle. Il sentait clairement Byakuya, Habama et Apache, puisqu'ils se trouvaient à coté de lui. Aizen, Ichimaru, Nnoitra et Kuro étaient apparemment très occupés et il savait où ils étaient. Pas de trace de Rei ou de Sun. Quant à Grimmjow, il le sentait dans cette direction, aussi remontait-il le couloir devant le mener au bleuté.

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle d'entraînement au moment même où la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Grimmjow en sueur. Pedazo scotcha sur la vision qu'offrait le Sexta. Son corps luisait d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il était torse nu et les cheveux en bataille. Le regard qu'il leur lança envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Pedazo. Se rendait-il compte qu'il était extrêmement sexy et désirable en cet instant? Pedazo était prêt à jurer que non, Grimmjow ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte.

-C'est pour quoi? Demanda-t-il ramenant Pedazo sur terre.

-Hasekawa-san et Seisui sont parties se battre. Seulement nous n'arrivons pas à les retrouver, répondit le noble.

-Ouais … Sun a parlé de là où elle était née, ajouta le Secunda.

Grimmjow ouvrit grands les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Mais pourquoi riait-il? Et surtout comme ça?

-C'est normal que vous les trouvez pas … elles sont dans une salle spéciale. Suivez-moi.

Grimmjow se mit en mouvement, utilisant le sonido et les autres se mirent en mouvement aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant des portes gigantesques à l'écart dans le palais. Le Sexta s'approcha et poussa doucement une des portes qui s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit. Il entra et les autres suivirent pour aussitôt s'immobiliser devant le spectacle de Rei sous sa forme libérée.

-Putain, ça pèle ici! Jura Grimmjow.

-Rei, souffla Pedazo.

-Bah en tout cas, elle en jette, murmura admirative Apache.

Ils regardèrent Rei lancer des céro dans toutes les directions, et cherchaient du regard Sun. Mais où était la vizard? Ils ne la voyaient pas. Par contre, ils virent Rei se faire toucher à plusieurs reprises ce qui sembla énerver grandement la Céro, même si les coups ne devaient lui causer aucun dégât.

-REI ! Hurla Pedazo.

La nommée se tourna vers eux mais ne bougea pas. Elle semblait se concentrer pour trouver Sun. L'air refroidit encore un peu.

-Il va falloir soit l'arrêter, soit sortir d'ici, fit remarquer Pedazo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux fraccion qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pour se réchauffer. Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air chaud. Il regarda les autres qui semblaient aussi surpris que lui, sauf Grimmjow.

-Sun! Montres toi! Cria le bleuté.

Grimmjow se tournait sur lui-même comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Comme s'il cherchait Sun. Un petit rire se fit entendre à coté d'eux et Sun apparut tout d'un coup. Pedazo regarda alternativement Sun et Rei, restée plus loin, et qui avait l'air de se battre contre quelque chose.

-Je finis un truc et je reviens, fit Sun.

Il repartit, mettant son masque en place et disparaissant à la vue de tous. Ils reportèrent alors leurs attentions sur Rei et virent la Céro, tombée après avoir été touchée. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers le point de chute. Rei se relevait difficilement et les regarda visiblement énervée.

-Elle est où, bordel? C'est pas une façon de se battre ça!

-Rei, je crois que là, c'est Sun qui gagne, fit Pedazo.

-Seisui, laissez moi soigner ça, déclara Byakuya en s'approchant d'elle.

La Céro quitta sa forme libérée et se laissa soigner pas le noble. Elle rageait, elle n'avait rien vu. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le fraccion de Tousen s'occupait de calmer les différentes bagarres, même entre Espadas. Elle n'avait rien put faire.

Elle tourna la tête quand Sun apparut, toujours avec son masque sur le visage. Le vizard fit un mouvement de la tête et le masque se dissipa. Il lança alors un grand sourire à tout le monde, avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête de Grimmjow.

-J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues? Lâcha mécontent le bleuté.

-Comme d'hab … je calme les excités.

_-Ne m'oublies pas Hime, fit une voix dans sa tête._

-Non pas moyen que j't'oublie … souffla Sun avant de lui céder la place.

Sun se retrouva dans son monde intérieur en se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Mais après tout, il avait gagné et grâce à Shaiming. Alors il devait respecter sa part du contrat.

Grimmjow regardait Sun. Il avait sentit une perturbation dans son énergie spirituelle, mais semblait être le seul. Tous les autres regardaient Byakuya soigner Rei, qui n'arrêtait pas de jurer. Une fois les soins finis, Byakuya et Rei se relevèrent.

-Bien, fit le noble, j'espère que tu serras plus calme maintenant Seisui.

-Tss, répondit la Céro. Je suis sûr que j'aurais put finir par l'avoir.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerai, lâcha Sun d'une voix éraillée.

Tous se tournèrent vers la vizard, étonnés. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et les regarda tour à tour, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, laissant voir à tous ses yeux devenus noirs et ors.

-T'as perdue, t'es à moi! Fit-il en désignant Rei du doigt.

La Céro n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se faisait attraper et balancer sur l'épaule de la fraccion de Tousen qui disparut aussitôt en shunpo.

-C'était quoi ça? Fit Habama.

-Shaiming, répondit Grimmjow.

-Shaiming? Fit Pedazo.

-Le hollow de Sun, lâcha le bleuté. Son putain de hollow!

-Et c'était quoi cette phrase 'T'as perdue, t'es à moi' ?

Grimmjow souffla, devait-il ou pas? Il savait très bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Shaiming. Il serra les poings. Il allait lui éclater la gueule dès que possible. Mais en privée. Ce putain de hollow allait déguster! Et ça peut importe les accords que Sun avaient avec son hollow.

-J'espère pour vous que votre copine n'est plus vierge! Lâcha Grimmjow en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Plus vierge? Vierge ! Pedazo et Byakuya se regardèrent. Le Secunda prenait pleinement conscience de ce que ça impliquait, sachant la particularité de Sun.

Ils suivirent Grimmjow qui semblait se diriger vers les appartements qu'ils squattaient. Pedazo se demandait comment le bleuté faisait pour ne pas se mettre à la recherche de Shaiming pour l'empêcher de faire ça.

-Grimmjow! Tu vas laisser faire ça?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, lâcha ce dernier.

-Pas le choix? Comment ça pas le choix?

Grimmjow rentra dans la chambre, suivit par Pedazo. Il posa sa veste sur le lit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le Secunda ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

-Sun s'est arrangé avec Shaiming. En échange de certaines périodes de liberté, Shaiming se soumet complètement à Sun.

-Mais pourquoi?

-La dernière fois … que Shaiming a voulu prendre le contrôle … seule Hallibel a réussi à le calmer. Mais ni Sun ni Hallibel n'a voulu dire comment.

-Et tu vas laisser Shaiming violer Rei?

-Va pas être violer ta copine, t'inquiètes pas! De toute façon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a besoin de tirer son coup … tu verras elle ira beaucoup mieux après, fit Grimmjow dans un grand sourire carnassier. Sinon tu comptes rester?

Pedazo se rendit compte alors que le bleuté était nu. Et s'avançait vers lui, un regard prédateur dans les yeux. Pedazo déglutit mais était incapable de bouger. Le Sexta s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du Secunda.

-Alors ? Tu la prends avec moi, la douche?

Pedazo rougit et s'enfuit de la salle de bains, sous le rire de Grimmjow. Ça pouvait être marrant de jouer un peu avec lui.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Récompense**

Shaiming jubilait. Enfin un peu d'action! Le hollow sentait sa proie se débattre, lui donnant des coups de pieds et de mains. Mais c'est pas pour si peu qu'il allait lâcher! Elle avait aidé Sun à gagner, elle avait droit à sa récompense!

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sun et Rei fut balancée sur le lit sans vraiment de ménagement. La petite brune n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Shaiming se mettait sur elle, faisant peser tout son poids sur elle et lui écrasa la bouche avec la sienne.

Rei était sous le choc! Mais c'était quoi c'bordel! Pourquoi Sun l'embrassait-elle? Elle réussit à se dégager et s'était redressée sur les coudes pour jeter un regard noir à son agresseur.

-Sun ! Putain tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues? Grimmjow te suffit plus?

-Ch'uis pas Sun, ma mignonne! Lâcha Shaiming de sa voix éraillée. Moi c'est Shaiming!

Rei se figea et observa un peu mieux la jeune femme. Elle eut un mouvement de recul devant les noirs et ors. Shaiming se mis à quatre pattes et avança vers sa victime.

-Et je joue pas si tu veux tout savoir … t'es très mignonne … j'ai pas put résister … et puis je t'ai gagné! Finit le hollow.

Elle posa doucement cette fois-ci ses lèvres sur celles de la Céro. Qui se figea sur le coup. Gagné? Comment ça elle l'avait gagné? Elle était pas un prix de fête foraine? Elle revint à la réalité quand elle sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres et repoussa le corps contre elle.

-Non mais ça va pas? Je suis pas un prix!

-Si! J'ai prêté ma force à Sun … en contre partie je pouvais t'avoir … maintenant tu te laisses faire et tu apprécies... de toute façon, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin!

Un grand sourire s'inscrivit sur les traits de Shaiming. Rei n'en revenait pas. Sun l'avait … donnée … à son hollow. La Céro se mit à se débattre alors que Shaiming revenait à la charge, l'embrassant, essayant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, le hollow changea de cible et sa bouche descendit dans le cou pour le parsemer de baisers. Ses mains descendirent aussi et détachèrent l'obi de Rei. Shaiming se détacha alors de la petite brune, lui attrapa les mains et les attacha avec l'obi sous le regard ahuri de celle-ci.

-Comme tu veux pas te laisser faire …

-Non mais tu vas me détacher !

-Pas moyen! Lâcha avec un sourire pervers Shaiming.

Rei se mit à se débattre encore plus, mais cela ne dérangeait en rien Shaiming, au contraire ça l'excitait encore plus. Elle faisait bien attention par contre à ce que la petite brune ne sente pas son érection. Non pas encore, ça serait la surprise. Doucement ses mains et sa bouche descendirent pour parcourir le corps ainsi offert, déclenchant frissons et petits gémissements. Apparemment, ça lui faisait de l'effet à la Céro.

Rei n'en revenait pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Pour un peu, elle se serrait maudite, elle et sa stupide franchise et sa stupide manie de toujours tout dire, tout le temps, même quand il ne faut pas. Le pire c'est que son corps réagissait positivement à ses caresses et à ses baisers. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de gémir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir sous ses doigts experts. Et cette langue mutine qui traçait des sillons brûlant sur sa peau. Elle se sentit déshabillée.

Shaiming se releva et l'observa un instant avant de lui écarter les jambes et de se positionner entre elle. Elle regarda un instant, le corps offert, nu et légèrement tremblant de la Céro et sentit son désir augmenter encore plus. Mais d'abord … elle lui fallait s'occuper de sa victime … avec toute l'attention nécessaire … toute la délicatesse … toute la retenue … dont elle était capable pour lui faire passer un agréable, très, très agréable moment … pour qu'elle apprécie pleinement la suite.

Doucement, Shaiming fit glisser sa langue sur le ventre de Rei. Doucement, elle descendait plus bas pour remonter, puis descendre encore un peu plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à son bouton de plaisir. Rei poussa un cri et se mit à se débattre quand elle y toucha. Mais Shaiming lui attrapa les jambes et la maintint fermement sur le lit.

-Reste tranquille! Gronda-t-elle.

-Non ! lâche moi ! t'as pas le droit ! cria Rei.

Mais Shaiming fit comme si de rien n'était, et sa langue reprit son travail de léchage. Bientôt les sensations qui se diffusaient en Rei eurent raison de son envie de se défaire de l'emprise du hollow. C'était trop … bon et en même temps tellement bizarre. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ça de cette manière. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part gémir et se tortiller de plaisir.

Shaiming prenait bien soin de lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Sa langue passait et repassait sur le petit bouton rose, dessinait les contours des grandes et petites lèvres, s'introduisait doucement dans l'antre chaud et humide de la petite brune. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de la Céro et comme elle semblait ne plus avoir envie de se débattre, lentement un des mains vint rejoindre la langue du hollow.

Un doigt se mit alors lui aussi à parcourir le sexe de Rei. Celui-ci s'humidifiait à vue d'œil et excitait Shaiming à un point ! Elle faisait un effort incroyable pour ne pas se laisser aller. Lentement, le doigt se mit à faire le tour de l'entrée de la caverne de Rei puis doucement y entra. Rei se crispa sous l'intrusion, mais pas de douleur, de plaisir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps! Et c'était avec un autre corps! Ses sensations qu'elle n'avait pas connues depuis si longtemps. Ses sensations qu'elle pensait ne plus connaître.

Shaiming introduisit un autre doigt, caressant la paroi intérieure à la recherche d'un point précis. Un éclair traversa Rei.

-J'ai trouvé, murmura le hollow en l'embrassant.

Elle se pencha de nouveau, sa langue jouant avec le clitoris de Rei pendant que ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle. Rei ne se retenait plus de gémir. C'était si … bon … si … délicieux … toutes ses sensations qui se déversaient en elle. C'était trop! Elle jouit dans un cri, resserrant ses jambes autour de la tête de Shaiming, fermant fortement les yeux sous le plaisir.

Rei desserra les jambes et sentit Shaiming se relever. Elle l'entendit se dévêtir, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit de nouveau un poids sur elle. Et se figea de stupeur devant le corps de Sun. Mais c'était quoi ça ?! Son regard allait de la poitrine jusqu'à la verge fièrement dressée devant elle.

-Mais … mais …

Shaiming sourit de façon très perverse ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-T'as jamais vu d'bite? Questionna surpris Shaiming.

-Comment ça se fait que t'en ais une? fit Rei en montant dans les aigus.

-Ahh … ça …. Hime t'a pas dit ? L'est hermaphrodite!

-Herma quoi?

-Hermaphrodite … Hime est à la fois une femme et un homme. Tu veux voir?

Et avant d'avoir put répondre, Rei vit Shaiming se mettre de telle façon qu'elle avait une vue imprenable sur le sexe féminin de Sun. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sun hermaphrodite? Grimmjow savait, ça c'était sûr! Mais les autres? Byakuya? Habama? Pedazo? Puis se fut comme une évidence, Pedazo savait. Et il lui avait rien dit ! Elle allait lui en toucher deux mots une fois qu'elle lui aurait mis la main dessus.

-Hey ?!

Shaiming lui lança un regard lubrique pour toute réponse et lui ouvrit un peu plus les jambes pour s'installer entre elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda un peu apeurée Rei.

-La suite, lui répondit le hollow.

-Quelle suite?

-T'es vierge?

Rei rougit. Pour tous, elle l'était. Et vu, le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière fois, on pouvait dire que oui.

-J'y crois pas, souffla Shaiming. T'inquiètes, j'vais y aller doucement.

Elle prit son sexe d'une main et le guida jusqu'à l'antre chaud de la petite brune. Doucement, elle se positionna contre et poussa. Elle sentit une certaine résistance mais continua sa progression. Rei s'était crispée, ça faisait mal. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Shaiming poussa un soupir de bien être. Elle regarda le visage de Rei et sécha ses larmes, puis se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Rei répondit à ses baisers et bientôt leurs langues se mirent à jouer ensemble. Shaiming, la sentant moins crispée, se mit en mouvements, leurs arrachant gémissements et petits cris. D'abord longs et lents. Puis de plus en plus rapides. Bientôt seuls s'entendirent dans la pièce, les bruits de deux personnes faisant l'amour. La tension montait dans le corps de Shaiming et se sentant venir, elle se retira. Elle ne voulait pas la souiller. Pas pour sa première fois. Elle lécha ses doigts plein de sa semence et les gouttes qui étaient tombées sur la peau douce de Rei. Celle-ci n'osait plus bouger, se demandant encore ce que lui réservait le hollow. Elle se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci, ma mignonne, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Shaiming la détacha et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, sous le regard ahuri de la Céro. Elle l'avait … remercié. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Tout comme elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait aimé à ce point ! Tout comme elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait raison ! Elle en avait besoin. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant … ça lui avait manqué.


	13. Chapter 13

_J'espère__ que les fêtes de Noël se sont bien passées. J'espère aussi que vous m'en voudrez pas de publier avec un jour d'avance, mais je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire demain ... donc voici le chapitre de cette semaine !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 : Tentations<strong>

Pedazo était dans un drôle d'état. Ça, c'était facile de le comprendre ... Il semblait dans tous ses états et même si certains auraient prit ça pour de la gène, le noble savait qu'une multitude de sentiments se bousculaient dans l'esprit du pauvre Secunda. Byakuya essayait de faire en sorte qu'il se concentre sur le jeu de go, mais le pauvre n'y arrivait pas et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il jouait affreusement mal en cet instant. En fait, s'il avait été plus attentif, il se serait tout de suite rendu compte qu'il avait perdu et qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin d'attendre le comptage des points pour s'en rendre compte !

Comment faire pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Il y en avait tellement ! Comme le fait que Grimmjow soit là et que ce ne fut pas le sien. Ce point de vue, le noble pouvait parfaitement le comprendre vu qu'il était dans le même cas ... Comme le fait qu'ils soient tous prisonniers de ce monde et qu'encore une fois, il allait tout faire pour les sortir de là sans se soucier de son bien être. Peut-être devrait-il avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec Sun ? Il ne savait pas trop, cela inclurait le fait de dévoiler certaines choses sur leur monde.

-Pedazo, tu as perdu. Fit remarquer Byakuya, désespéré de le voir si peu attentif.

-Hein, quoi ? Soupira le cramoisi en jetant un coup d'œil à la partie.

Il sembla l'analyser quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'abandonner, s'excusant en rangeant les pierres noires dans son pot, le noble fit de même avec ses propres pierres. Décidément, le pauvre garçon ne se rendait pas même compte de son propre état.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en posant le pot de pierre sur le goban.

-Comme d'habitude ! Soupira le Secunda.

-D'habitude, tu te sens heureux et là, tu me parais au bord du désespoir ... Tu peux me parler si tu veux.

-Parler de quoi ? Du fait que nos amants sont là et ne sont pas là en même temps ? Du fait que nous soyons emprisonnés ici alors que nos amis sont peut être en danger ? Ou bien encore du fait qu'ici, Aizen soit probablement plus calculateur que le notre et cherche probablement à jouer les sangsues ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, tu exagères en parlant de "danger", la guerre est finie ... Ils n'ont plus rien à craindre !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, même si on a réussi à vaincre le Roi, ils ...

-Se débrouilleront très bien tous seuls ... Reprends ta respiration et calmes toi!

Pedazo soupira, mais fit comme le lui demandait le noble, essayant de prendre une forte inspiration avant d'expirer. Cela sembla le détendre légèrement, mais il était toujours aussi stressé. Finalement, il allait l'envoyer au lit et sans manger si ça continuait ! Prenant un air dur, il lança un regard froid au Secunda qui ne faisait pas assez d'effort à son avis. Plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour les autres, il devrait tout de même penser à lui ! Pour une fois qu'il avait cette occasion ...

-Va te coucher ! Ordonna-t-il.

-T'es marrant toi, j'te rappelle que j'dois dormir ici maintenant ! Fit remarquer le Secunda. Si tu crois que j'ai envie de m'incruster avec Sun et Grimmjow !

-Au lit ! Répéta le noble en pointant la chambre.

Pedazo lui lança un regard désespéré auquel Byakuya répondit pas un regard emplis de menace. Finalement, il céda et se leva, terrassé par le regard froid et alla dans la chambre qu'il partagerait de toute façon avec les deux amants. Il avait beau être pudique et très timide à ce niveau, avec ses deux là, il risquait de se dévergonder ... Comme si le Secunda pouvait résister à Grimmjow !

-J'y crois pas, vous venez d'envoyer un Espada au lit ? Nota fascinée Apache.

-Ouais, l'est fort, hein ? Sourit Habama avec satisfaction. Mine de rien, ceux qui veillent à éviter les conflits chez nous, ce sont les Shinigami qui nous ont choisis !

-Veiller à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de la chambre. Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger. Demanda poliment le noble en se levant.

-Combien de Shinigami vous on rejoint ? Demanda la fraccion en se levant. S'il vous plait, dites le moi ! J'suis trop curieuse !

-Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'images dans ton esprit ! Avoua franchement le fraccion du Noventa avec un large sourire.

Byakuya décida de laisser passer et d'aller faire ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début : aller chercher à manger pour le Secunda. Il utilisa le shunpo en espérant que tout le monde serait plus ou moins occupé dans le palais et s'il crut pouvoir rester tranquille longtemps, il s'était largement trompé !

Il était en plein couloir lorsqu'il se stoppa net. En face de lui, il avait Aizen. Hésitant sur la meilleure façon d'agir, il allait opter pour la fuite lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se coller dans son dos et l'agripper aux épaules. Se tournant, il rencontra le regard brillant de malice de Gin. Evidement, dans ce monde aussi, ils ne sortaient que rarement l'un sans l'autre ! Il sentit Aizen s'approcher et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dut sortir seul ...

-Alors, on sort seul ? Demanda la voix malicieuse de Gin contre son oreille.

Le souffle chaud le fit frissonner entièrement et il dut fermer les yeux pour essayer de rejeter le désir qu'il éprouvait alors pour les deux hommes ... Être entre ses deux êtres, ceux qu'il aimait ... Ceux à qui il s'était totalement offert dans leurs réalités ... Il était entre eux deux et ce n'était pas "eux" ! Ils étaient entrain de jouer avec lui, utilisant consciencieusement son faible pour eux contre lui et il les haït pour cela ...

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit que le brun était satisfait de l'état qu'ils provoquaient chez lui. Il leurs en voulut encore plus, mais n'en laissa rien transparaître. Il resta aussi inexpressif que possible, laissant les mains de Gin glisser sur ses bras alors qu'il sentait son souffle délicat contre sa gorge.

-Justement, j'avais envie de vous voir, avoua Sosuke en frôlant sa joue. Il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important.

Trop ... Beaucoup trop proche ! Et tous les deux en plus ... Est ce qu'ils allaient jouer avec lui comme dans leurs monde ? Ha, merde alors ... Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il allait devoir remettre en pratique tout ce que lui avait apprit Pedazo ...

Posant un doigt contre la bouche du brun, il lui lança un regard brillant de désir, ne se dissimulant plus du tout, conscient de ce que pouvait faire ce regard-là en particulier. Il se rapprocha de lui, le fixant de son regard hypnotique.

-Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas de temps à vous accordez pour le moment, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres du Seigneur de Las Noches avant d'agripper la nuque de Gin. Mes amis vont s'inquiéter pour moi, alors allons droit au but. Je crois savoir ce que vous voulez de moi ...

Il se tourna vers l'argenté qui était intrigué par son nouveau comportement. C'était aussi le cas de Sosuke qui était habitué à un homme plus froid et distant ... Son comportement avait de quoi troubler surtout qu'il approchait ses lèvres jusqu'à les caresser. Aucun des deux hommes ne surent comment agir face à cet être bien plus ouvert que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés et surtout bien moins timide.

-Je dois vous avouer une chose, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Gin. Je ... N'accepte pas !

Et avec ses mots, il utilisa le shunpo, se servant de leurs inattentions pour disparaître, abandonnant son haut que Gin tenait toujours dans ses bras pour réapparaître au bout du couloir, leur lançant un regard brillant de malice, leurs faisant comprendre qu'il n'était PAS le Byakuya Kuchiki qu'ils connaissaient.

-Attrapez-moi, si vous le pouvez ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement avant de disparaître pour de bon, utilisant les shunpo par dizaine.

Les deux amants regardèrent le couloir vide avant que Gin ne se tourne vers son amant, l'air interrogateur et franchement blasé. Il s'était fait avoir si facilement qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir ... Kuchiki Taïcho ... Un petit provocateur ! C'était impossible ... Inimaginable et pourtant ! Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait encore le souffle chaud du noble contre ses lèvres et c'était le cas aussi de Sosuke.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kuro le veut, avoua le brun en se tournant vers son amant, plus amusé et intéressé que jamais. Crois-tu que nous arriverons à l'attraper ?

-En réalité, je ne sais plus trop : voir Kuchiki Taïcho avec ce regard ... Tu me crois si je te dis que j'en ai perdu tout mes moyens ? Tu me crois ?

-C'est la même chose pour moi, mais il faudra nous y faire et ne pas trop nous y habituer ...

* * *

><p>Pedazo était allongé sur le lit, se serrant contre un des coussins, se demandant comment les deux amants apprécieraient de le trouver là. Il se souvint brutalement de ce qu'avait proposé Sun ... De ... Coucher avec eux et<p>

... Grimmjow n'avait même pas protesté contre l'idée ... Hé, attendez, il était encore presque puceau, bordel de merde ! Il savait même pas comment le faire avec un hermaphrodite ... Enfin, fallait le faire comme avec une fille ou comme avec un garçon ? Ho, et puis, surtout, quelle place il aurait dans le couple ? Dominant, dominé ou bien les deux et ... Il se rendit compte que, depuis quelques secondes, les questions, qu'ils se posaient, concernaient l'acte ... Alors, était-il entrain de s'imaginer le faire avec eux ?

Il se leva, rougissant de plus en plus en se demandant comment il pouvait imaginer une telle chose : ce n'était pas son Grimmjow, c'était celui de Sun et Sun était au Sexta ! Mais ... Mais ... Putain, comment il allait faire pour se sortir de cette situation ? Fermant les yeux, il essaya de trouver quelque chose d'autre à imaginer comme par exemple ... L'expression d'extase qu'avait eut Sun lorsqu'il ... Merde ! Frissonnant, il essaya autre chose et cette fois, ce fut l'image de Grimmjow qui le hanta ... Décidément, quand il était partit dans cette direction, c'était fini pour lui !

-Tu m'attendais ? Ricana la voix sensuelle du bleuté.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Soupira tristement Pedazo. Je n'aurais pas la force de supporter ça ...

-J'me moque pas ! J'te ferais remarquer que t'es dans notre lit ...

-Désolé, c'est Byakuya qui m'a envoyé au lit ...

Pedazo voulut lancer un regard provocateur à Grimmjow, mais en le voyant habillé d'une unique serviette, il abandonna l'idée d'être provoquant et décida même d'être sage comme une image. Il enfouit son visage dans le coussin en espérant sans doute s'étouffer plutôt que d'admettre qu'il rougissait ENCORE ! Frissonnant bien malgré lui, il pria pour que le bleuté décide de s'habiller enfin. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit un corps se coller à son dos et en se tournant il rencontra le regard bleu et brillant de son amant ... Non, celui de Sun ! Ha, c'était trop compliquer cette histoire !

Les mains du bleuté se montrèrent extrêmement baladeuses sur son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Il se rendit compte que ce Grimmjow savait où le caresser pour toucher les points sensibles, malheureusement pour lui. Pedazo serra plus fort le cousin contre lui, protégeant tout l'avant de son corps et les ouvertures de ses vêtements, ce qui sembla amuser le Sexta plus qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu te laisses pas faire ? Demanda Grimmjow contre son oreille. T'as pas laisser Sun te caresser ? Laisse moi faire ...

-Arrête ça ! Supplia le Secunda. S'il te plait, arrête ...

-Alors donne toi à moi, mon petit gars ...

-Mais je suis déjà tout à toi ! Mais pas dans ce monde, j't'en supplies, arrête ! J'ai pas le droit de faire un truc pareil !

Les mouvements du Sexta se stoppèrent. Il sentait le corps de Pedazo trembler sous ses doigts et c'était troublant de voir qu'il pouvait provoquer une telle chose sur un être. Jusqu'à quel point l'aimait-il sur cet autre monde ? Autant que Grimmjow aimait Sun ? Il semblait que c'était le cas ... Et cela était troublant ...

-Hé, faut pas te mettre dans cet état ... Souffla-t-il incertain.

-Tu peux pas comprendre : je t'aime ... J'aime Grimmjow à en crever ... Et toi t'aime Sun ! ... Et Sun, il t'aime ! Déjà que le fait que j'ai pus faire quelque chose avec lui, ça me blesse ! Il t'a trompé à cause de moi et moi, j'ai trompé Grimmjow ... Et si je te cède à toi, c'est con mais ... Je le trompe aussi ! J'sais plus quoi faire ... J'y comprends plus rien ! Je ...

C'était plus une remise en question qu'il lui faisait le môme, il était entrain de perdre la boule ! Bordel de merde ! Et il était sensé faire quoi dans ce cas ? Il le connaissait pas et tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait blessé plus qu'autre chose ! Il eut la décence de s'écarter du Secunda, un peu perdu. Ce gars était désarmant, mine de rien !

Déjà de le voir rougir, c'était assez troublant alors, en plus, le voir trembler et au bord de l'effondrement. Le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter aurait put paraître tout à fait normal, mais en réalité ... Il avait peur de faire plus de dégâts que de réconfort ...

Finalement, c'est quelque chose d'autre qui lui vint à l'esprit, quelque chose qui démoli en partie la porte de la chambre et hurla le nom du Secunda qui ne sembla même pas tiquer et Grimmjow se tourna vers la furie qu'était la Céro Espada du monde alternatif et ...

-C'est quoi cette tenue ? Firent-ils d'une même et unique voix.

En effet, le bleuté était toujours habillé d'une seule serviette et elle, elle s'était sans doute habillée avec les seules trucs disponibles à porter de mains, c'est à dire sa veste qui était entrouverte et dissimulait à peine sa poitrine et sa culotte ...

-Qu'est c'tu fous là ? Râla Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'viens tuer Pedazo ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. J'dois attendre que vous ayez fini ? C'est ça ? Tu lui mets une double dose, ok ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ? Lâcha, derrière Rei, le noble qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'ébène lança un coup d'œil dans la chambre et soupira, désespéré par tous ses cas.

-Que faites vous dans ses tenues ? Souffla-t-il en s'avançant dans la chambre.

-Tu peux parler ! Répliqua Grimmjow.

Byakuya s'installa au bord du lit et attira contre lui Pedazo qui tremblait toujours autant. C'était vraiment dommage : la situation était plutôt amusante, ils donnaient tout les trois l'impression d'avoir passé à l'acte dans leurs tenues de dévergondés et d'ailleurs.

-Vous gênez pas, surtout ! Souffla Apache à la porte. Ha, décidément, tous des pervers nympho !

-Hé, vous faites une orgie ? Lâcha Habama avec une petite moue. J'veux participer ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas invité ? Vous êtes pas sympa !

Décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, dans tout le lot !


End file.
